Diamonds por ThatScottishNerdGirl
by Hikari1532
Summary: Un año después de que Rango devolviera el agua, la anarquía comenzó a regresar a Dirt. La única forma de mantener el orden puede ser simplemente traer al forajido más temido de Occidente, la serpiente de cascabel Jake. Pero las cosas comienzan a complicarse cuando una niña humana tropieza con la ciudad en busca de refugio.
1. La Balada del Desierto

AVISO IMPORTANTE:

Éste fanfic **NO** **ES MIO** , le pertenece a la cuenta _"ThatScottishNerdGirl"_ , vayan y denle el crédito este perfil. Solamente me di a la tarea de traducirlo al español para que más personas puedan disfrutar de su trabajo. Tengo el permiso de esta persona para traducir su trabajo, no hay problema en ello.

A partir de la palabra "Diamantes", las siguientes palabras que serán leídas son las palabras utilizadas por la autora original traducidas al español, **nada** de lo siguiente me corresponde a mí además de la traducción.

Que lo disfruten :)

 **Diamantes**

El faro se elevó sobre el desierto de Mojave contra un cielo escarlata. El calor casi insoportable para la mayoría de las plantas y animales, el lugar donde los humanos que se encontraron perdidos llegaron a morir. Para un desierto llamado así por la frase en español _"al lado del agua"_ , era un lugar de calor sofocante y vegetación seca.

Fue un lugar de muerte.

Eso no impidió que la mayoría de los animales (reptiles, mamíferos, aves, insectos) se adaptaran al medio ambiente hostil a través de sus propios métodos de evolución. Los halcones miraban a su presa desde arriba, sin saber que se había arrastrado bajo una roca. La mayoría de las veces, la presa que buscaba era una roca. Escorpiones cavando madrigueras esperando a un animal más pequeño para que cayera en su trampa, lo que les permitía inyectar a la pobre criatura con un beso de veneno.

A pesar de todas estas duras realidades, nunca detuvo a los animales de _Mud_. Formalmente _Dirt_ , era una ciudad escondida en medio de un vasto terreno dorado. Escondido de los humanos. Escondido de los depredadores. Aunque era ilegal, rudo y francamente alejado del mundo civilizado, mantuvieron sus tradiciones, costumbres y suministros diarios enviados desde los carros que se dirigían hacia el oeste. Era un lugar pintoresco, banco, ayuntamiento, iglesia, casas pequeñas, pero también tenía un lado oscuro. Un salón donde los matones locales tragarían zumo de cactus y amenazarían al barman. Un burdel donde más matones serían complacidos por mujeres secuestradas. Algunas que ni siquiera eran mujeres todavía. Y un viejo pozo que era conocido por ser el lugar de suicidio para la mayoría de los animales a lo largo de los años. Era conocido por la mayoría de los pueblos como "la entrada del infierno".

Aunque los tiempos han cambiado desde la oportuna y no trágica muerte del Alcalde John, todavía hay una tristeza inquietante y lenta que se cierne alrededor de la ciudad, siguiendo a sus ciudadanos que aunque se tenían el uno al otro no confiaban en nadie y menos en extraños. Todos los recién llegados fueron enviados inmediatamente al sheriff que los instalaría en la taberna local o en una madriguera para pasar la noche. El sheriff era un tipo verde escuálido, propenso al nerviosismo y al fanfarroneo egoísta, y constantemente cambiaba los acentos de su sonido local al del sudoeste del desierto. Era un buen hombre, trataba de ayudar a tantas personas como podía, y al mismo tiempo trataba de mantener la paz y el orden en la ciudad. Él vino de una caja de cristal, arrojado al desierto a través de un accidente de carretera e inventado historias de una tierra donde matan a un hombre solo para abrir el apetito antes de la cena y donde los reptiles de una especie diferente podrían estar relacionados a través de la sangre. Su nombre: _Rango_... y él era un camaleón.

En este día, estaba paseando por la ciudad con un par de pantalones de piel ridículamente enganchados y un sombrero negro y rojo. Su arma estaba metida en su cinturón, escondida, con balas todavía allí por si las necesitaba. Al pasar el salón, llamó a las chicas del espectáculo local, _Melonee_ y _Magdine_.

—¡Damas de noche!

—¡Sheriff nocturno! —se rieron coquetas —¿Viene a ver nuestro espectáculo de la noche?

—¡No te lo perderías por toda el agua y la ginebra en el mundo de las chicas! —Respondió inclinando su sombrero, haciéndolas reír aún más. Al entrar en su oficina, encontró a _Beans_ , su dulce y querida iguana, con los brazos cruzados junto a su escritorio. La lagartija tragó saliva —¿Beans?

Beans entrecerró los ojos y le entregó un pedazo de papel.

—¿Le importaría decirme qué es lo que dice éste permiso, Sheriff?

Oh maldición.

—¿No es eso, querida, es algo que iba a darle a los muchachos de Balthazar sobre ¿...la prospección?

Beans golpeó el escritorio.

—No hay forma de que les dejes a los niños cavar debajo de las tuberías donde sale el agua. ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que trataron de "prospectar"? ¡Terminamos sin agua!

—Oh dios, vamos Beans, sabes que no había agua en el tanque cuando lo robaron.

—No hace ninguna diferencia, deberías aprender a ser más cuidadoso de lo contrario estamos completamente secos para los próximos TRES MESES-…

Rango suspiró cuando rompió en uno de sus frecuentes estados catatónicos.

Tomó el permiso, lo rompió en pedazos y lo dejó sobre el escritorio.

—…Y SOBRE ELLO-… Oh. Lo hice de nuevo ¿verdad?

—Sip, y rompiste ese permiso en cintas. Para ponerles bonitas trenzas tuyas.

—¿Lo hice? —Beans miró incrédula el papel roto —Oh. Pero eso es imposible, si nunca... bueno, lo siento por eso Sr. Rango.

—Ah, el pasado es polvo. ¿Vienes al salón esta tarde?

—Me gustaría, pero ahora tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

—¡Vamos! ¡Siempre tienes mucho trabajo por hacer!

—Bueno, no es fácil ya que la secretaria ya sabe. Todos estos casos vienen de la izquierda a la derecha hasta el centro. Es casi como si justamente todo en la ciudad cayera en el caos otra vez. Todas estas pandillas, matones, ataques. ¿Sabía que ayer vi a una segunda joven criada siendo arrastrada a _Soiled Dove_?

—¿Otra? —la expresión de Rango mostró lástima —¿Qué edad tenía ella?

Beans se encogió de hombros.

—No la vi. Pero no mucho mayor que Priscilla. —la lástima se convirtió en horror.

—Bueno, eh... Eso no es correcto entonces.

—Tú eres la ley, Rango. Debes trabajar para que se cierre ese lugar. Entonces tal vez esas pobres chicas serán liberadas.

—Pero si se cierra, ¿a dónde van a ir los hombres de allí? Ya sabes.

Beans se burló de disgusto.

—¡Tendrán que conocer a una chica por su cuenta! De lo contrario, simplemente pueden salir de la ciudad.

Rango consideró esto. Hubo un aumento considerable del crimen en la ciudad por alguna razón sospechosa. Tal vez él había sido demasiado relajado. Bueno, no más. Iba a salir y ponerle un alto, darles a las pandillas lo que merecían.

—¡Nos vemos luego Beans! —dijo rápidamente besándola en la mejilla.

—Hasta luego, cariño —respondió mientras continuaba escribiendo —Date prisa.

Rango abrió las puertas y miró a los alrededores. No había mucha gente afuera. Probablemente estaban en el nuevo parque acuático. La mitad de la ciudad ha pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo allí desde que el agua volvió a ellos. El viejo oso hormiguero estaba vendiendo botellas de vidrio de colores variados, la vieja rata sentada afuera de la tienda de armas estaba fumando su cigarro, con _Furgus_ durmiendo en una mecedora en su porche. _Spoons_ , el ratón anciano, sentado, masticando tabaco mientras tocaba una melodía usando los utensilios de cocina, donde obtuvo su nombre, el sargento _Turley_ dando un paseo, su infame flecha herida sobresaliendo como un conejo nervioso en la temporada de apareamiento, y por supuesto, el señor _Black_ , la tarántula arrastrando un carro lleno de aceites, uñas de embalsamamiento y madera. Rango se estremeció sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía para ganarse la vida. Manteniendo a los muertos bien guardados.

La única actividad visible eran los niños locales pateando una pelota y creando nubes de polvo. _Benjamin, Mordecai, Cletus_ y _Priscilla_ , la única niña pequeña en Mud que podía patear una planta rodadora más que cualquiera de los muchachos. Vio a Rango y sus ojos amarillos se abrieron y se iluminaron.

—¡Sheriff Rango! ¡Sheriff Rango!

—¿Qué pasa Hermanita?

—Estamos teniendo un juego de patear la planta rodadora y gané. Diles a los muchachos que gané. ¡No me creen!

—¡No es verdad! —gritó Benjamin. —¡Ella es una tramposa!

—¡Sí, así es! ¡Una tramposa! —dijo Mordecai.

—Pensé que ella también hizo trampa —se encogió de hombros Cletus pateando la tierra con su pata.

—¡Silencio! —espetó Benjamin golpeando la cabeza del mapache y haciéndole gritar.

—¡Wow, wow! —dijo Rango mostrando sus palmas —Obviamente hay un conflicto que se está gestando como una tormenta aquí. ¿Quién ganó ahora?

—¡Yo lo hice! —Benjamin y Priscilla dijeron al unísono.

—Está bien... —Rango quedó en blanco. Él no sabía qué hacer cuando se trataba de resolver disputas infantiles —Uh…-

—¡SHERIFF!

Rango se volvió y vio a _Ambrose_ y _Willy_ corriendo hacia él sosteniendo sus sombreros.

—Será mejor que se dispersen, ahora. Este es el deber del sheriff —Rango les dijo a los niños.

—¡Sheriff! —Ambrose jadeó —¡Hay algo muy importante que debes ver!

—¡Es _Bad Bill_! —dijo Willy, con las plumas alborotadas, —¡Ha sido visto a 3 millas al sur con sus muchachos!

—¡Tienen armas!

—¡Grandes pistolas!

—¡Y ahora tienen un grupo!

—¡Toda una pandilla!

—¡Y se dirigen hacia aquí! —Ambos terminaron.

La respiración de Rango vaciló. _«_ _¿Bad Bill? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? Cada vez que venía a la ciudad causaba problemas al dispararle a alguien en el pie, intimidar a los lugareños o incluso robar_ _»_

—Uh. Sí. Estaré allí. —luego se volvió hacia Priscilla. —Hermanita, cuidas bien de la ciudad mientras yo no estoy. Y mantén a los muchachos en la fila, ¿me oyes?

—Pero Sherrif Rango, quiero ir contigo.

Rango se arrodilló para poder estar a su nivel.

—Una pelea de armas no es un lugar para una jovencita —le dijo amablemente. Priscilla suplicó.

—Tengo pistolas. Las tengo guardadas en casa. Mi madre las guarda sus cajones. Dice que disparará a cualquier intruso.

Rango se encogió. La joven ratón del desierto nunca dejó de sorprenderlo por su conocimiento y obsesión con la muerte.

—Quizás ni siquiera usemos armas. —dijo Rango, viendo las formas de Bill y sus matones en el horizonte, y la gente agachándose para esconderse.

Se acordó del club de golf que tenía en su oficina y se apresuró a encontrarse una preocupada Beans.

—¿Rango? ¿Qué está pasando allí afuera?

—Bill viene. Tienen un grupo ahora.

—Bad Bill. Vas detrás de Bad Bill. ¡Te disparará en las sienes!

—Ojalá lo tenga dispuesto a tomar —dijo el sheriff sacando el viejo palo de golf del alcalde de la pared y dirigiéndose directamente hacia afuera. —¡Tengo que ir, Beans!

Beans suspiró irritada. Entonces su expresión se suavizó.

—Te amo, tonto loco.

En el borde de la ciudad se dirigió hacia el sur, al igual que Ambrose y Willy dijo, la pandilla de Bad Bill estaba parada lentamente en el camino de Dirt. Su pandilla había crecido considerablemente en tamaño, con muchos de ellos ahora en correcaminos. Rango estaba solo, su mano lista para agarrar su pistola en cualquier momento. El familiar acento cockney lo atravesó como un cuchillo.

—Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

La mirada del camaleón se concentró en el matón.

—¡Escucha Bill! Debes irte de la ciudad. ¡Te doy 12 segundos para salir de aquí!

El monstruo gila rugió de risa.

—¿Ah? ¿Es cierto? ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Los matones de sus correcaminos se rieron. Rango tragó saliva y comenzó a contar hacia atrás.

—Doce... once... diez... nueve...

Bill y su pandilla nunca pararon sus sonidos histéricos. Sus bigotes se crisparon y sus colas se agitaron. Bill se puso al frente sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Siete. Seis... Cinco —el sheriff comenzó a retroceder hacia la ciudad, listo para correr hacia allí. Por mucho que se dedicara a mantener la ciudad segura, él tampoco estaba de humor para entrar en un encuentro brutal con el infame Bad Bill.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo ese lagarto? —suspiró Furgus.

—Va a sacar a Bill de la ciudad, mostrarle quién es el jefe —agregó _Buford_.

—Va a dispararle a Bill en el cofre, no hay dudas al respecto —intervino Priscilla.

—Vamos, cariño —susurró Beans.

Bill todavía estaba sonriendo, sus ojos pequeños fijos en Rango quien se había detenido pero todavía le daba la espalda a la pandilla.

—Cuatro.

En este punto, Bill agarró su arma e hizo una señal para que los demás lo hicieran. Se escuchó un clic y la ciudad quedó en silencio.

—Tres...

Dos...

Uno...

¡BANG!

El revólver del monstruo de Gila explotó en una nube de ceniza negra y humo. Los otros dispararon sus rifles y escopetas en el aire, llenando el aire con los sonidos de truenos y rayos. Cuando las nubes se aclararon, Bill rio esperando ver el cuerpo ensangrentado del objetivo.

Excepto que no había un objetivo.

—¿A dónde se fue, jefe?

—¡CÁLLENSE! ¡Déjenme pensar!

La cuadrilla miró confundida alrededor mientras la gente del pueblo contenía la respiración.

De repente, uno de los cactus se movió.

—Uh ¿…Jefe?

—¡Pensé que les había dicho que se callaran!

—¡Pero Bill, el cactus!

El temperamento de Bill se levantó.

—¡Oye, qué compañero! ¡Un sonido más de ti y tu pelo me va a hacer un lindo abrigo!

—No pensé que necesitarías un abrigo en estas partes.

La pandilla miró apresuradamente alrededor apuntando sus armas al aire.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate! —escupió a Bill.

El cactus respondió tosiendo una forma extraña con ojos amarillos y el mismo color verde oliva tosco.

—Soy yo.

Rango volvió a su color normal y usó sus piernas y cola para patear a Bill en la cara. El grupo de correcaminos se congeló y se aturdió cuando Rango sacó su arma.

—¿Qué están haciendo idiotas? ¡Mátenlo!

Había polvo, suciedad, disparos, gritos, el destello ocasional de cosas rojas moviéndose rápidamente, colas utilizadas como método de defensa (aunque nunca hubiera podido vencer el camuflaje de Rango). El sonido de la ira de Bill estallando desde su garganta áspera era inconfundible.

—¡Tú, pedazo de basura! Te mataré y te pelaré la piel para limpiar mi-... —fue silenciado por una patada en la cara por un miembro de su propia pandilla.

—¡Tú-!

Toda la pandilla estaba peleando, y sus correcaminos habían despegado. Estaban tumbados en el polvo, sacándose los dientes y partiéndose las extremidades. No se dieron cuenta de que Rango se había deslizado silenciosamente fuera de la pelea y los estaba viendo matarse felizmente el uno al otro. La gente del pueblo levantó sus puños en el aire en un grito silencioso.

—¡Dale al infierno Rango! —dijo Buford.

—¡Él está loco! —tuteó Spoons

Cuando todo el polvo se hubo aclarado, Bad Bill se dirigió directamente hacia Rango agarrándolo por el cuello. "

—¿Alguna última palabra, patético gusano? —Los ojos de Rango de repente perdieron su confianza.

—Bill, no tiene por qué ser ningún problema. Tendrás que mantenerlo al mínimo y no molestar a la población civil.

—¿Crees que haría lo que dices después de ese sucio truco? —Bill se burló —Eres una gran pérdida de espacio. Voy a matarte frente a todos tus amigos.

—¿Incluso el halcón? —dijo Rango luchando por respirar.

La ira en los ojos de Bill cambió rápidamente a miedo cuando la palabra halcón lo golpeó como una pipa de plomo. Le frunció el ceño a Rango y lo aplastó formando una bola que le ataba los brazos, las piernas y la cola.

—¡Vámonos, nos vamos!

—Pero jefe, usted dijo-…

—¡Sé lo que dije, maldita sea! ¡¿Crees que no puedo recordar mis propias palabras?! ¡Toma tu trasero, ponlo en las aves y larguémonos! —Luego, volviéndose hacia Rango, dijo: —¡Volveremos pronto, gusano! —y se fue con el resto de su pandilla.

—¡Sheriff! —gritó Beans mientras ella y los demás salían corriendo del salón para reunirse con él —¡Sheriff Rango! ¿Estás bien?

Rango dio una débil sonrisa de dientes separados.

—He estado mejor.

 _Wounded Bird_ , el cuervo nativo americano fue a retorcer el cuerpo del camaleón nuevamente en su lugar.

—OWWWW- ¡Oh, gracias!

—De nada. Bill volverá pronto.

—Oh dios, ¡es cierto! —jadeó Beans

—¿Ahora que hacemos Sheriff Rango? —preguntó Willy.

—Sí. —dijo _Waffles_ el lagarto cornudo —¿Cuál es el plan?

—Pensaré en algo —dijo Rango, entrando a su oficina, aunque solo lo dijo para no preocuparlos. Nunca antes había perdido una pelea con Bill, nunca había sido tan golpeado. Solo había una solución.

Era hora de llamar a _Rattlesnake Jake_.


	2. Reunión del Consejo

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!

El sonido de un _Elgin_ enfurecido llenó el ayuntamiento haciendo eco a través de cada grieta y grieta. Sentados alrededor de una mesa estaban Rango, Beans, Waffles, Spoons, Elgin, _Doc_ , Willy, Turley, Wounded Bird y Buford, en lo que antes era la oficina del alcalde antes de conocer su destino prematuro, cada uno tenía un vaso de agua "prestado", como Waffles, quien lo había sacado de las cosas privadas de su líder. La mesa era lo suficientemente grande como para sentar al menos a 20 animales. Supusieron que era una sala de reuniones para decidir el destino de su pueblo y desde entonces lo habían usado cuando discutían cuestiones y asuntos actuales.

—Lo sé _El_ , pero escúchenme —dijo Rango —Es nuestra última esperanza. ¡No tengo opciones!

—¡QUÉ TAL SI LUEGO HACE ALGO MÁS! —gritó Elgin —¡NO ESTARÁS TRAYENDO A ESE DIABLO SERPENTINO EN NUESTRA CIUDAD!

—Sí, ¿quién dice que podemos confiar en él? —resopló Turley.

—¡Es un monstruo! —dijo Doc —Matará a la mitad de la gente.

—Él es la parca —dijo Buford sombríamente —Nunca se va a ningún lado sin tomar un alma.

—Bueno, ¿tal vez se puede razonar con él? —Rango sugirió.

Ante esto, toda la sala se llenó de gritos, gemidos y furia. Hubo una discusión gigantesca y por una vez el sheriff no pudo encontrar las palabras para resolverlo.

—¡No podemos dejar que ese demonio se deslice por las calles! —dijo Spoons —Es una amenaza. ¡Sus colmillos llevan alcohol de muerte!

—¿Es eso lo que llaman _cha_? —dijo Willy —Dispara, lo he estado llamando _Jugo Mortal_.

—¡Lo que sea! —dijo Elgin golpeando su pata sobre la madera pulida —Eso no está sucediendo.

Beans se puso de pie.

—¡Me gustaría decir algo si no les importa!

—¡Cierren la boca! —dijo Turley —¡Beans quiere derramar los frijoles!

Haciendo caso omiso de la cruda broma Beans ligeramente colocó sus extremidades de lagarto frente a su vestido azul polvoriento.

—Si el Sheriff tiene un punto, y créanme, maldita sea, entonces sugiero que lo escuchemos. Si Jake va a venir a la ciudad, es mejor que estemos de guardia a menos que queramos que nos maten. Eso es todo.

Ella se sentó. Finalmente Turley dijo:

—Tal vez ella tenga un punto.

—No podría hacer daño intentarlo —agregó el Doc.

—¿Te han sacado los sesos del cráneo? —gritó Elgin —Una vez que Jake se acerque a Dirt no se irá a menos que algún alma sea llevada. ¿Olvidan lo que le pasó a _Amos_?

—Todo el mundo sabe acerca de Amos —bufó Buford

—Era un buen hombre, pero no tan brillante —gruñó Elgin.

—¡Ahora bien! ¡Todos escuchen! —dijo Rango levantándose tan repentinamente que su silla que colapsó debajo de él. —He estado pensando mientras ustedes estaban en la garganta del otro. Que tal vez alguien podría ir al desierto y preguntarle políticamente a Jake si podría ser de ayuda.

Toda la mesa se levantó y retrocedió acurrucándose.

—Nadie, ¿eh?

—Lo siento sheriff —suspiró Ambrose —¡No es seguro!

—¡Sí, todos somos cobardes! —dijo Waffles —Es mejor quedarse donde tenemos camas, ropa y refugio. Por no hablar de... —se lamió los labios vorazmente —¡Una olla entera de estofado! —una suave conmoción de acuerdo siguió a la excusa de Waffle.

—¿Tú también WB? —suspiró Rango.

—Serpiente aterradora. Quedarse aquí y luchar. —el cuervo respondió.

Rango miró suplicante a Beans.

—¡No me mires así! ¡La última vez que me encontré con ese maldito de 20 pies, trató de exprimir la vida de mi cáscara!

Rango suspiró.

—Bien, supongo que seré yo.

Salió de la mesa y salió por la gran puerta astillada, levantando polvo mientras bajaba los escalones para dirigirse a la oficina. Si iba a enfrentarse a uno de los forajidos más temidos de Occidente, iba a necesitar todo el equipo adecuado. Principalmente consiste en agua, una pistola y mucho valor. De hecho, ese era todo el equipo que necesitaba. Lo que quedaba solo quedaba era ponerlo todo junto y con suerte ya no iba a necesitar un nuevo par de pantalones para cuando todo hubiera terminado.


	3. El Regreso de Víbora Jake

A la mañana siguiente, Rango se despertó y se puso su equipo de sheriff, se envolvió un poncho marrón alrededor de sí mismo, asegurándose de que su estrella de plata aún fuera visible. Se puso un modesto sombrero marrón hecho jirones y un pañuelo verde esmeralda que había encontrado encerrado en uno de los armarios.

Se había mirado en el espejo, asegurándose de que el atuendo pudiera camuflarse fácilmente; teniendo en cuenta hacia dónde se dirigía, necesitaría esa habilidad sobre todo lo demás. Agarró su pistola del cajón de la mesilla de noche, estudiándola, antes de vaciar las cuatro balas de oro adicionales dejando una restante y suspiró metiéndosela en el cinturón. Él estaba listo.

Con cuidado de no despertar a Beans, que todavía dormía en silencio sobre una cama de lino blanco, pisó las crujientes tablas del suelo y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de él. El aire estaba húmedo y todavía estaba oscuro. La luna todavía colgaba como una roca blanca, y alguien había pintado el cielo rosado y violeta. Las nubes de tinta azul comenzaban a despejarse dejando al descubierto los rayos carmesíes y amarillos del sol de la mañana, listos para despertar, el suelo estaba jugando, el polvo bailando del viento. Los cactus brillaban, una forma negra sobre un fondo ámbar, sus frutas y flores listas para abrirse. Rango salió lentamente de la ciudad, siguiendo las dagas andantes españolas, y el solitario sonido de un coyote, que se había levantado para buscar comida lejos. Escaneando el cielo del amanecer en busca de halcones, Rango se cubrió los ojos con el sombrero para evitar que la arena lo cegara.

Caminó durante lo que parecieron horas, sus pies palmeados comenzaron a ampollarse. Su cola arrastrándose detrás de él. Mientras se dirigía hacia el oeste, recordó la última vez que se había cruzado con la serpiente de cascabel Jake. Había aparecido para humillarlo frente a todos los demás habitantes de Dirt. Exponiendo su naturaleza fraudulenta. Tan casualmente le había ofrecido un pequeño vaso de su propio veneno, antes de tirarlo al piso y seguir burlándose de él. Rango les había dicho a todos que Rattlesnake Jake era el suyo, su hermano. Habían creído que compartían la misma madre, pero nada de eso era cierto y Rango sin duda subestimaba la inteligencia de Jake. Aunque el alcalde probablemente le había contado a la serpiente de cascabel sus cuentos, Jake parecía saber mucho más. Podía meterse en la cabeza de cualquiera, hacer que se avergonzaran de algo, incluso si no tenían la culpa. Había visto el error menor de la formación de murciélagos que Rango había arreglado con los topos para que pareciera que un halcón gigante estaba fuera, de caza. Un murciélago fuera de lugar. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó antes de que la serpiente recobrara el sentido y saliera disparada de su escondite para dispararles con su pistola de cascabel. Esa ametralladora Gatling. El arma más temida y el sonido más temido para la mayoría de los animales. Nunca falló un objetivo, y nunca mostró remordimiento al hacer clic y apuntar a la cabeza de un enemigo.

 _"_ _Tanto tiempo, mi hermano... Cuéntame ¿Cómo te va?"_

 _"Escuché que andas diciendo que tú mataste a los Jenkins, hermano. Con una sola bala, amigo ¡Ja, ja! ¿O no...?"_

Rango se estremeció al recordar las palabras de la serpiente la primera vez que se encontraron cara a cara. Jake lo había sacado de la ciudad, amenazándolo con matarlo si alguna vez lo volvía a ver, _arrastrando su alma directamente al infierno,_ como él lo dijo. Sin embargo, todo eso estaba detrás de él ahora. Después de que su vida había sido salvada por la lagartija, él había inclinado su sombrero como una señal de respeto, antes de salir con su presa política recién descubierta. Rango continuó trepando sobre las rocas y piedras del desierto implacable, esperando que se iluminara pronto. Cuando de repente, su pie se enredó en una hierba amarilla. Trató de levantarse, pero todo lo que hizo fue hacer que los pólipos lo arrastraran aún más lejos. Con un último tirón, la tierra cedió y él cayó gritando antes de aterrizar en arena blanca en el fondo. Mirando a su alrededor y sacudiendo el polvo que rodeaba su sombrero, vio que se había caído en un agujero que conducía a una red llena de túneles. Probablemente los ratones vivan aquí, pensó para sí mismo. Estaba increíblemente oscuro, así que recogió dos piedras de pedernal del suelo y un pequeño palo, los cruzó hasta que saltaron chispas y apareció un fuego rugiente en lo alto de la madera. Comenzó a caminar a lo largo de los corredores subterráneos, teniendo que arrastrarse sobre sus manos y rodillas en algunas partes donde el suelo se hacía más estrecho para difícilmente caminar de pie. De repente, un pensamiento horrible se apoderó de él. _¿Qué pasa si este es el hogar de Rattlesnake Jake y estoy caminando directamente a una trampa?_ Su cuerpo se apretó en todos los lugares. Al mirar los túneles ahora, era dolorosamente obvio que los ratones no los habían construido.

Rango siguió caminando hasta que vio lo que parecían pistas resbaladizas a través de algunos de los túneles: ¡Jake!

—¡Jake! —gritó, su valentía volvía —¡Jake! ¡Soy yo, Sheriff Rango de Dirt. ¡Vengo en paz!

Un débil sonido, casi como un siseo emanó del laberinto.

—¡Solo quiero hablar contigo, lo juro! —Él esperó, conteniendo la respiración. Luego lo escuchó: el sonido de un arma giratoria, con todas sus balas en su lugar, mezclado con el sonido de un sonajero enojado. Dos brasas brillantes aparecieron en la oscuridad, se fijaron en Rango, rivalizando con el brillo de su antorcha. Luego apareció su gran cabeza escamosa, acompañada de un sombrero negro y espirales de cobre gruesas, y luego el arma. La ametralladora Gatling que poseía como sonajero.

Fue Rattlesnake Jake. Vivo, saludable, grande y enojado.

—Hola hermano. Cuánto tiempo. —la serpiente siseó hacia él.

Rango tragó saliva. —Hola, Jake. Vengo porque tengo un favor que pedirte.

El segador lo ignoró

—Mucho tiempo sin verte, hermano. ¿Ya has estado viviendo bien? —Rango asintió y la serpiente se rio entre dientes, pero no fue cálida. Incluso cuando estaba siendo amigable, la serpiente de cascabel Jake todavía era intimidante. —¿No fue la última vez que te vi, cuando te estabas liberando a ti y a tu señora de un tanque lleno de agua?

—Eso es cierto.

—Usted ha sido un hombrecillo sabio. No viene por aquí. Si yo fuera usted, preferiría que me llevara uno de esos halcones antes que entrar en la guarida del mismísimo diablo —la negra lengua bifurcada de Jake escapó de sus labios y sonrió amenazante al reptil más pequeño —Sí, lo recuerdo. Estabas loco como el infierno en ese entonces. Veo que no has cambiado un poco.

—Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, Jake —Rango sonrió nerviosamente y la serpiente le mostró sus colmillos

—Eres aún más valiente que la última vez que nos cruzamos, héroe —la serpiente se deslizó fuera del túnel y dio vueltas alrededor de la lagartija, todo el tiempo manteniendo el contacto visual —Déjame ver tu arma, Sheriff.

No deseando discutir con él, Rango inmediatamente metió la pistola en uno de los agujeros en el cascabel y Jake la levantó para mirar dentro.

—Una bala... —murmuró —... ¿nunca dejaste de ser una leyenda, hermano?

—Una leyenda es solo un nombre —respondió Rango —No importa cuál sea tu nombre, son las obras las que hacen al hombre —Rango se quitó el sombrero y comenzó a temblar. Jake sintió su miedo y lo disfrutó en el ambiente de ansiedad. El lagarto se congeló al sentir las espirales de la serpiente rozar contra su espalda.

—Palabras sabias para pequeño hombre. ¿Has estado hablando con Gandhi?

—No, eh, el espíritu del oeste... —masculló.

—¡Habla ahora! —gruñó la serpiente envolviéndose alrededor del sheriff y mirándolo directamente a la cara.

—¡El Espíritu de Oeste! —dijo Rango un poco más fuerte.

—No me mientas. Nadie le miente a Rattlesnake Jake. ¡Sólo los que tienen un boleto de ida al pozo negro! Ahora, cuéntame la maldita verdad.

Su agarre se apretó haciendo que la respiración del lagarto vacilara.

—¡Es cierto! Después de que me arrojaste de Dirt, caminé por el desierto y me desperté en lo que parecía el cielo. Era un ser humano. Tenía un carruaje de alabastro con guardias dorados para protegerlo. ¡Lo juro! —él levantó sus manos en defensa. La serpiente lo miró intimidante mostrando gran ira.

—¿Un ser humano dices? —se burló —No puedes confiar en esos bastardos. Nunca se debe hacer. Queman todas las madrigueras y serpientes, todo por aquí, atacan, disparan... si alguna vez le echo un vistazo a uno de esos pequeños bastardos sin pelo, lo primero que hago es morderle. Ojalá pueda quedarme quieto para ver cómo se retuercen de dolor.

Palabras duras. Pero Jake tiene razón. Nunca han mostrado lástima. Solo desprecio y odio. No lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Aunque por alguna razón estaba contento de que no lo estuviera.

—Tal vez podría decir algo-… —intervino el sheriff.

—¡Qué! ¡Vienes aquí, a perturbarme en este momento de la mañana crees que ya puedes tartamudear! —escupió cada palabra que dijo —Si yo fuera tu hijo, me sentiría muy afortunado de seguir viviendo. Ahora voy a preguntarte una vez más, héroe, me dices por qué decidiste arriesgarte a perder tu alma.

Rango sintió que sus entrañas comenzaban a toserse. Podía sentir sus pulmones comenzar a aplastarse bajo el peso de Jake. Su tráquea estaba siendo atada en un nudo grande. En cualquier momento y él sería tan azul como el desierto en el crepúsculo.

La serpiente de cascabel gigante hizo clic en su cola y cambió su movimiento aun apretando su agarre sobre el camaleón. Una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Jake aflojó sus rollos y permitió que el pequeño héroe hablara.

—¡Estoy aquí porque Bad Bill está de regreso en la ciudad! Están causando más problemas, disparando justo en el centro.

—¿Y?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda, Jake.

La serpiente arrojó al lagarto que yacía en el suelo, jadeando oxígeno, y se rio de buena gana enviando escalofríos por la columna vertebral del camaleón.

—¿Y por qué debería ayudarte a ti y a tus pequeños amigos?

Rango lentamente se puso de pie.

—Porque me debes hermano.

Los ojos de la serpiente se estrecharon.

—¿Te debo algo? ¿Por qué?

—Por salvar tu vida.

La mente de Jake recordó la bala que el sheriff había disparado contra el recipiente de agua justo cuando el alcalde tenía una pistola apuntando entre los ojos de la serpiente de cascabel. El agua brotó, liberándolos, y dejándolo a él para que se enfrentara a ese cabezote traicionero.

—Está bien. Te ayudaré —Jake se burló —Pero con una condición ¿oyes?

—Ciertamente. —dijo Rango.

—Quiero un lugar para quedarme y no quiero que nadie me moleste. Si el trato no se sostiene, alguien va a pagar. Ese alguien incluso puede ser tú, hermano —dijo un poco desagradable con una mueca.

—¡C-claro, hermano! —tartamudeó la lagartija.

—Y no quiero que ninguno ustedes me digan qué hacer. Ya me contratan como un arma, jueguen de esa manera. Déjenme hacer mi trabajo o todos ustedes estarán bebiendo un vaso con líquido de mis colmillos —él desnudó sus dientes aterrorizantes. Rango se estremeció, pero trató de no darle satisfacción a la serpiente de verlo acobardarse, por lo que se mantuvo en calma.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien para irnos?

La serpiente de cascabel Jake se colocó en equilibrio, alzándose para mirar a su "hermano".

—Supongo —se deslizó de un lado a otro a través de uno de los túneles.

—¿Es eso uh… ¿un _sí_ , entonces? —Rango preguntó nerviosamente.

—Es mi llamado de contratación. Será mejor que te quedes cerca sheriff o terminarás muriendo en uno de estos lugares.

Los dos salieron del pozo en silencio, Rango de vez en cuando intentó conversar y Jake intentaba callarlo. Cuando salieron, el brillante sol de la mañana había despejado las tenues nubes del amanecer y la verdadera parte de la mañana había comenzado. Los ojos de Jake brillaron cuando la luz del sol lo golpeó, convirtiendo sus orbes en un caleidoscopio de magma. Rango se sacó el sombrero por encima de la cabeza y siguió a Jake. Pasaron la carretera y Rango escuchó a Jake burlarse disgustado del camino lleno de autos. Rango los conocía. Él había estado en uno. Pero él conocía a muchos animales que nunca habían visto uno. Para los de Dirt eran monstruos de metal, matando cualquier cosa que fuera desafortunado en su camino.

—Criaturas sucias —frunció el ceño la serpiente —Cada vez más cerca, todos los días.

—¿Alguna vez has visto uno de cerca? —Rango preguntó.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, lo recordaría. Y ellos también —agregó en un tono siniestro —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¡Nada! Solo pensé. Ya sabes, ¡las serpientes de cascabel también tienen enemigos!

—Sí, halcones. —gruñó Jake.

Rango decidió abandonar el tema por completo y probar algo más. —Entonces, ¿con qué frecuencia vienes aquí hermano?

—Eso no te importa, es asunto mío, no es tuyo.

—Oh, lo siento. Y-yo no quería causar ningún daño.

—Yo sí. Daño es mi segundo nombre. Tú, de todos, debes saberlo.

Viajaron por el desierto hasta que las cabañas de madera de Dirt fueron visibles. Jake se detuvo, saboreando el aire con su lengua.

—Bill ha estado aquí —dijo —Tiene una pandilla completa. Un conejo, un jabalí, una rata y uno de ellos venia sobre aves.

La serpiente se detuvo y el brillo abandonó sus ojos.

—¿Cuál es el problema, hermano?

Jake no respondió. Él solo miró, la lengua se volvía cada vez más enojada y más enérgica mientras probaba la atmósfera.

—¡Sheriff! —vino un llanto.

Rango se volvió bruscamente.

—¡SHERIFF! —los gritos se hicieron más fuertes. En la distancia, Rango vio que Doc y Ambrose se acercaban corriendo hacia él, seguidos de cerca por Spoons y Waffles en sus correcaminos. Cuando llegaron jadeando, comenzaron a señalar frenéticamente la ciudad.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Sheriff Rango! Tenemos un gran problema —dijo el Doc.

—¡Sí, sí! —añadió Waffles, todos saltaron hacia atrás cuando notaron a la serpiente de cascabel Jake —Um. Uh. Allí hay u-un…

—¡Un gigante! —dijo Spoons con orgullo —Lo vi, bueno, ¡WB lo vio pero lo pateé!

—¡Sheriff, debe venir ahora! —dijo Ambrose con un tono de urgencia en su voz.

—¿Porqué es eso?

—¡Vamos! —dijo Ambrose.

—¡Te llevaremos! —dijo Doc.

Todos corrieron hacia la ciudad, excepto en el caso de Jake, que hizo un gesto de asco.

Cuando se detuvieron en la entrada con los cuatro varones de Dirt señalando, Rango siguió su mirada, y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Allí acurrucado, en una masa de tela, piel, cabello y tierra, era un niño humano.


	4. La Niña de Rojo

Los cinco la miraron fijamente. Ella era pequeña, con la piel teñida, besada por el sol. Su cabello era negro azabache y soplaba suavemente. Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo de granada, que caía a su alrededor en un charco sangriento. Tenía los pies sucios, desnudos y sangrando, y estaba gravemente quemada por el sol en las piernas y en los brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las pestañas suaves goteando arena y lágrimas, sus labios ligeramente separados, pero ningún aliento escapaba de ellos. Supieron de inmediato que el humano era una mujer porque Rango comentó que nunca había visto un hombre humano que se viera tan lindo. Se quedó muy quieta, las únicas cosas que se movían eran su cabello y su ropa, pero su cuerpo cubierto de polvo permanecía unido a la tierra.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? —preguntó el sheriff Rango

—Wounded Bird la encontró esta mañana —dijo Waffles —La vio desde la atalaya. Dijo que se cayó como un saco de trigo.

—¿Ella está muerta? —Rango preguntó inclinándose y jugando con un mechón de cabello.

—¿Por qué crees que pateé su taza de fruta? —dijo Spoons.

Doc tomó su muñeca, lo eclipsó instantáneamente y escuchó.

—¡Conseguí su pulso! —dijo al fin —¡Todavía está viviendo!

—¡Bien! —gritó Waffles —¡Nunca antes había visto un humano! Pensé que eran historias que mi madre solía contarme.

—¿Que hacemos ahora? —dijo Ambrose.

—Déjalo. —Todos habían olvidado a la serpiente de cascabel Jake, quien mantenía su distancia, balanceándose en el aire sobre sus espirales. Su expresión era oscura y odiosa. —Ella no traerá nada más que problemas.

—No podemos dejarla aquí, Jake —dijo Rango —Solo es un bebé, ¡morirá!

—¡Bien! —escupió Jake —Un mono bastardo sin pelo vagando por el desierto.

Los otros, aunque sorprendidos, no se atrevieron a discutir. Doc continuó tomando el pulso.

—Creo que es débil. Tal vez una joven fuerte también. Probablemente lo haya sacado de aquí.

—¿Crees que podrías ayudarla Doc? —dijo Rango.

—Podría intentarlo. Pero no será fácil, ella no está lista para mi oficina, eso es seguro.

—¿Tal vez un anestésico?

—Tal vez, tal vez. Ciertamente podría arreglarle las heridas, espero que ella no se despierte y no me cocine o algo.

Mirando hacia abajo a su rostro sin pestañear y sus párpados cerrados, Rango no pudo evitar sentir lástima por la pobre niña. Ella había perdido el rumbo, y tropezó con la ciudad por el motivo que fuera. Recordaba haber visto una multitud de niños una vez durante sus días favoritos. Eran tan pequeños pero tan grandes que gritaban y corrían, trepaban y gimoteaban. A pesar de su tamaño, no eran muy diferentes a los niños de Dirt. Siempre estuvieron tan cerca de sus padres, nunca pudieron cazar por sí mismos.

—Digo que arrastremos esto a la ciudad —dijo Spoons.

—¡Tomaré la cabeza! —gritó Waffles con entusiasmo.

—Ahora, ella ha pasado por un viaje difícil, así que arrástrala con cuidado —advirtió Doc —¿Cómo es que la arrastramos a mi clínica?

—¿Cómo es que alimentamos a los pájaros? —gruñó Jake.

—Necesitaremos un gran carro poderoso —dijo Rango, haciendo caso omiso de la amargura de la serpiente —¡Spoons! Súbete a ese pájaro y ve a decirle al señor Black que nos dé el vagón más grande que tiene. —Spoons "saltó a él", y fue a buscar a los artesanos del señor Black.

—En este caso —dijo Ambrose —Podemos necesitar que el señor Black nos cree el ataúd más grande que pueda.

—Ahora no voy a dejar que eso suceda —Rango no tenía idea de dónde provenía este sentido repentino para proteger a este ser humano, pero no se molestó en sacarse ese idea de la mente.

—¿Pero qué pasará cuando ella llegue al Sheriff? —dijo Doc —¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando pase?

—Sí. —agregó Waffles —¿Qué pasa si ella sigue a alguien? ¿Qué pasa si ella se come a alguien?

—Vamos chicos, ¿esto parece que podría causar algún daño? Es solo un bebé. Un bebé grande, pero aun así.

—Ya dirás eso ahora... —murmuró Jake —Pero lo que sucede cuando ella se despierte y encuentre alguna piel con la pueda esconderse fácilmente. Te desnudará de tu carne antes de que puedas pedir misericordia. Te pelaré y te quedarás sin tu hervor, o me pondré… —se deslizó e inspeccionó la garganta de ella con su sonajero —…Alrededor de ese pequeño y bonito cuello.

—Jake, ella no es una amenaza —dijo Rango —Mírala, está fría.

La serpiente clavó sus ojos brillantes en el camaleón.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto Sheriff? ¿Ya echas de menos ser una mascota?

Rango sintió que su rostro se quemaba, mientras Jake se reía suavemente.

—¿Cómo sabes que no va a despertarse con la cola colgándole entre los dientes? Conoces a los humanos. Ellos comen malditamente todo. Yo nunca he visto uno alimentarse, pero si lo viera, puedo apostar cualquier cosa que terminaría siendo un geco asado.

Doc se rascó la oreja torpemente, Waffles parecía horrorizado y Ambrose se desmayó. Rango se convenció de que Jake tendría que permitir que el humano entrara en Dirt. Tendría que hacerlo, ya que Rango era la ley, podría matarlo fácilmente si no obedecía las reglas.

—Ella posiblemente tenga mucho dolor, Jake —dijo, refiriéndose a las manchas rojas en sus hombros de color verde oliva —Probablemente ella esté sufriendo.

La serpiente sonrió y Rango instantáneamente supo que había cometido un error.

—¿Ella, ahora? —se dirigió hacia la niña dormida, colocando la ametralladora Gatling en su cabeza. —Fácil, ahora, hija de Eva, tu sufrimiento tendrá fin pronto.

—¡Jake no...!

—¡Recuerda nuestro acuerdo, hermano! ¡No hacemos las cosas a mi manera, alguien va a pagar! Y está empezando a parecer que eres tú.

Mientras Rango miraba horrorizado, Jake se alzó, listo para hundir sus colmillos en el cuello de la niña...

—¡Sheriff!

La serpiente se detuvo y gruñó molesto mientras Spoons regresaba arrastrando un enorme carro. Si no hubiera sido por ese roedor entrometido, podría haberle otorgado a esa niña el beso de un segador.

—¡Wow Spoons! —exclamó Rango —Realmente te superaste a ti mismo, trae eso hacia aquí.

—¡El señor Black dijo que era la uva más grande del grupo! —Spoons sonrió orgullosamente.

—Bien, Doc, ¡ayúdame a cargarla!

El conejillo de Indias intentó levantar a la niña, pero ella cayó de nuevo, casi aplastándolo. Waffles se esforzó por arrastrar una de sus enormes muñecas y Ambrose y Spoons intentaron levantar las piernas. Pero luego comenzaron a jugar con su vestido.

—¡Mírenme! —dijo Waffles —¡Soy un actor!

—¿Por qué ella tiene esto? —dijo Ambrose, acariciando la seda con su ala —¿Para qué lo necesita?

—¿Lo azotaremos? —sugirió Spoons.

—Lo mejor es no hacerlo —respondió Doc —¡He oído que un humano desnudo no es un espectáculo bonito!

Rango saltó sobre su estómago, estudiándola. Podía ver su pecho moviéndose lentamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Se preguntó cómo en el mundo iban a lograr este truco.

—La pregunta ahora es: ¿cómo diablos la llevamos al pueblo? ¿Y dónde se quedará?

—¡No conmigo! —dijo Waffles a la vez —¡No quiero terminar en la olla de cocinar de un humano!

De repente, Rango tuvo un pensamiento, haciendo clic en sus dedos palmeados.

—¡Lo tengo! Jake vas a necesitar ayudarnos a ponerla en el carro.

—¡El infierno que soy! —la serpiente de cascabel rugió.

—Hermano, necesitamos que ella no muera de hambre. El desierto no es amable con los que no saben cómo sobrevivir. Además, ¿recuerdas…?

—Te debía por haber salvado mi vida, pequeño hombre —siseó Jake peligrosamente —No te debo nada rellenando esta repugnante pila de cebo para pájaros en ese trozo de madera.

—¡Jake, no te estoy pidiendo mucho! Solo te estoy pidiendo ayuda para sacar a otro hermano reptil. Claro, hay otras formas de persuasión. —sacó su arma, apuntándola entre los ojos de la serpiente y entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Ya vas a matarme hombrecito? —el forajido se rio —¿Justo como hace tiempo?

Pero mirando la cara del lagarto pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba jugando.

—¡Levántala Jake!

—¿O si no qué?

—O de lo contrario pondré una racha de plomo en tu cerebro.

Rattlesnake Jake gruñó de rabia y finalmente cedió, envolviendo su cola alrededor de la cintura de la niña y tirándola al carro como si fuera una bolsa de desechos de toda la ciudad. Los otros vitorearon y Rango asintió con orgullo.

—Vamos, "hermano", ¡Vamos a necesitar mucha más ayuda para empujarla!

Cuando la serpiente lo siguió de mala gana, notó que el Sheriff había soltado su arma. Recogiéndolo con su sonajero, se dio cuenta de que no estaba cargado. ¡Lo había asustado con un arma descargada! Jake no pudo evitar sonreír en secreto mientras llevaban a la niña dormida a la ciudad.

—¡RANGO! —Beans corrió hacia ellos sosteniendo su vestido y abrazó a su pareja, causando que tropezara hacia atrás.

—¡Hey Beans! —dijo, el acento occidental desapareció —¿Cómo están las cosas?

—Rango he estado esperando por ti… —de repente notó la serpiente de cascabel Jake —Oh, eres tú.

Jake le tendió el sombrero.

—Buenos días, cariño.

La expresión de Beans se convirtió en furia ante la idea de que La Parca la llamara "Cariño".

—Rango, pensé que eras —ella miró a Jake —Seis pies debajo. —Entonces su mirada se volvió hacia el humano y ella saltó hacia atrás en estado de shock, al ver un brazo marrón colgando sobre la madera, —¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!

—¡Larga historia! ¿Está Wounded Bird?

—M-Meditando. —respondió Beans todo el tiempo sin apartar la vista del vagón errante.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Mientras se quitaba el sombrero y salía corriendo, Jake susurró al oído de Beans.

—Ya tu novio tiene agallas. Si no estuviera tan enojado, te pediría que te unieras a mi caza-recompensas.

—¡Vete al infierno, Jake! —Beans frunció el ceño. Jake miró con sorpresa como su miedo se había materializado en valentía desde su último encuentro donde se había apoyado sin ser invitado a un beso serpentino.

—Como te dije antes, mujer, ¿de dónde crees que vengo?

Rango miró por la esquina de un tipi improvisado y encontró a Wounded Bird sentado en silencio entre pequeñas baratijas nativas americanas y una llama humeante.

—¡Psst! ¡PSST! ¿WB?

El cuervo levantó la vista.

—Sheriff. —se puso de pie tirando de su bata sobre él —¿Trajiste a la serpiente?

—Eso y algo más. Encontramos a esa niña humana que ya viste.

—¿Ella está a salvo?

—Claro. Está en el centro de la ciudad en este momento.

—Ven, vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera principal, la multitud ya se había formado alrededor del cuerpo dormido. La mayoría parecía tonta, otros parecían horrorizados.

—¡Un humano! —una mujer gritó —¡Señor proteja a sus hijos!

Buford comenzó a rodear el cuerpo como si fuera una bomba de relojería.

—Feo como el infierno ¿no?

Priscilla caminó sin miedo hasta la cara de la niña y tocó cuidadosamente su nariz.

—¡Demonios! ¡Creo que está muerto! ¿Podemos comerlo?

—No Pequeña Hermana, no puedes consumir esta criatura.

—¡Sheriff Rango! —ella lo abrazó a él y a Wounded Bird —¿Capturaste al humano?

—Bueno, yo no diría exactamente captur-…

—¿Le disparó directamente en el vientre? —ella hizo momentos de disparos con sus patas —¡Bang! ¡Bang!

Rango se volvió hacia Wounded Bird quien simplemente dijo:

—Ella es joven e ignorante. En algún tiempo aprenderá que matar no sirve.

—¿Has encontrado a la serpiente de cascabel Jake Rango? ¿Está aquí? ¿Eh?

—Sí, él está aquí, pero no quiero que te molestes, ¿oíste? —su tono de voz se volvió repentino —Rattlesnake Jake es peligroso, él no es el tipo de conversación.

—Nunca te detuve antes Sheriff.

La voz hizo que el corazón de Rango se congelara mientras su hermano se escabullía entre la multitud de Dirtonians aterrorizados que tenían que lidiar con un humano y una serpiente venenosa en un día. Sus ojos ardientes se posaron en Priscilla, que tenía sus ojos amarillos parpadeando.

—¿El sheriff te dio pena, pequeña señorita?

—No señor Rattlesnake Jake, el sheriff Rango es el héroe más valiente de todo el oeste. Apuesto a que podría vencerlo en un combate de disparos.

Rango soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¡Niños! ¡No digan eso!

—¡Lo dijo usted, señor Rango! ¡Dijiste que podrías matar a la serpiente de cascabel Jake a mano limpia!

Jake resopló.

—Una bala... a mano limpia. Ya nunca dejas de sorprenderme. Hermano. Tú y tus hisssstorias.

—¡Bien, limpien el camino ahora amigos! —llamó Doc, empujando un carrito de equipo médico que parecía que sería más adecuado para una casa de muñecas en comparación con la niña —¡Doctor llegando!

—¡Oh! —Rango saltó sobre el pecho de la niña —¡Escuchen a todos! Ahora encontramos este humano en el desierto, solo, sin guardián, sin equipo. Simplemente mintiendo en un sueño mortal. Porque si no hubiera sido así yo-…

—¡E-hem!

—…-Ah, y uh, los demás habitantes de Dirt. Entonces ¡esta niña habría devorada por un buitre! Ahora sé cuán cautelosos son ustedes con los humanos. Créanme, tienen una buena razón para estarlo. Con su rápido movimiento de vehículos, disparar cañones de las armas y la televisión de la realidad, son criaturas peligrosas. Pero aquí hay un bebé. Una gran joven. Pero ella ha tenido un accidente, así que vamos a dejar que el doctor lo revise.

—¡¿Dónde se va a quedar?!

—Uh-…

—Suponiendo que… ¿ella tiene hambre?

—Bien-…

—¿Qué pasa si ella toma toda el agua?

—¡Nunca pondrá sus patas sucias en mi agua!

—¡NUNCA!

—¡Vamos a matarla!

—¡NO! Como dije, aquí hay un bebé. Nos vamos a ocupar de eso, por ahora.

Beans se veía preocupada mientras miraba a su amado tratar de proteger a otro animal más que él nunca había conocido, dándole la bienvenida a la ciudad.

—Ya serás tonto, ya sabes —todos se voltearon para ver a Jake, el borde de su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos. —Tomando decisiones en nombre de un niño humano. Estarás levantado mañana por la mañana mirando tus propios cadáveres.

Y con eso se escurrió, dejando a todos impresionados por el hecho de que no había reclamado la vida de nadie.

—Entonces. Lo que supongo que haremos es-… —su mente se quedó en blanco. —A-es a... —de repente vio un destello en la carreta. —¡Construirle un refugio!

La gente del pueblo murmuró confundida.

—¡De ahí hay transporte!

—¿Sacarla de esa cosa? Uh-uh. Me estoy poniendo viejo para esto —dijo Buford.

—¡ESTOY demasiado viejo para esto! —dijo Turley.

—¡Vamos, sal! —Rango ordenó.

Horas después, una pequeña cabaña había sido construida. Solo con espacio suficiente para albergar un cuerpo dormido. Era tan grande que se salió de la ciudad como un pulgar dolorido. Lo habían construido a su alrededor, todo, martillo y clavos, tablones de madera, paja e incluso convencieron a _Avengelique_ para que decorara un poco el interior. Esperaron lo que parecieron siglos hasta que Doc salió de la enorme estructura quitándose los guantes.

—¿Y bien Doc?

—Está en mal estado, me temo. Quemaduras de sol, insolación, fiebre, músculos encogidos y una posible conmoción cerebral. Sugiero un día de descanso y debería estar bien para irse. En este momento, sugiero que nadie vaya allí y la despierte.

Rango se quitó el sombrero suspirando.

—Esta bien. ¡Bueno! ¡Han escuchado órdenes de doctor! ¡Cedan el paso, déjenla en paz!

Cuando todos se movieron, Beans y Priscilla se encontraron con Rango.

—¿Va a estar bien, señor Rango?

—¡Claro Pequeña Hermana!

Cuando Priscilla estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Beans se inclinó y preguntó.

—¿Es ella?

—Estoy seguro, eso espero.


	5. María

— _¡Abran!_

 _Manolo Fernández se levantó en un instante ante el sonido de un ritmo palpitante en la puerta de su casa. Las cerraduras y los grilletes que lo ataban amenazaban con romperse. El pestillo resonó en sus oídos, duro y metálico, y el sonido inquietante de golpes feroces continuó. Su esposa entró entonces, vestida con su ropa paradisíaca habitual, su cabello atado en su moño habitual. Parecía cenicienta, la rosa se le escapaba de las mejillas._

— _¿Qué está pasando?_

— _Cariño déjamelo a mí_ _—_ _él sostuvo sus dos hombros suavemente y la acercó más hacia sí mismo_ _—_ _Quiero que te lleves a María y te vayas de la casa ¿me entiendes? Quiero que corras lo más lejos que puedas._

 _Sus ojos se agrandaron._

— _¡Lo que haces no tiene sentido, Manolo! ¡Qué está sucediendo!_ _—_ _exigió._

— _Juanita, es complicado. Eduardo está aquí, pero debo pedirte que no te asustes._

— _¡¿Que no me asuste?! ¿Con él aquí? Manolo, ¿qué es lo que quiere?_ _—_ _cuando su esposo se calló, su boca se abrió con horror cuando se dio cuenta._ _—_ _¿Es por el dinero que ha estado tomando? ¿Esto es por el préstamo que espera que pagues? ¿Un préstamo de NUESTROS ahorros de toda la vida? ¿Eso es?_

— _¡Por el amor de Dios, Juanita! ¡Es mi hermano, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?!_

— _¡Di no! ¡Llama a las autoridades! ¡Llama a alguien!_

 _Manolo negó con la cabeza_

— _Sabes por qué no puedo hacer eso-…_

 _Juanita dio un suspiro de desesperación. Sabía que si Eduardo tenía huesos en su espina dorsal, habría cancelado el juego hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, una vez exiliado del pueblo, no se detuvo ante nada para darle un mal nombre a su familia. Todo mientras criaba a un niño, él había sido atacado regularmente. Lanzaron mensajes amenazantes a través de sus ventanas, mataron al ganado y una vez el pozo local fue envenenado. Arsénico. Un joven había muerto por haberse zambullido dentro, y la comunidad había pensado en culpar a Manolo. No había nadie de su lado, ni siquiera la policía los ayudaría. La policía no pudo hacerlo. Cualquiera que se atreviera a enfrentarse a Eduardo y su pandilla seguramente sufriría una muerte lenta y agonizante._

— _Abran._ _—_ _volvió a sonar la voz_ _—_ _¡Abran o voy a romper la maldita puerta!_

— _Es José_ _—_ _susurró Manolo_ _—_ _Él ha traído a otros_ _—_ _al notar que su esposa empezaría a gritar por su cara, la abrazó con fuerza otra vez_ _—_ _Quiero que saques a María por atrás_ _—_ _él le dijo firmemente_ _—_ _Tómala y ve hasta la frontera_ _—_ _entonces corrió, hurgando en todos los cajones tirando frenéticamente ropa y papeles hasta que los encontró._ _—_ _Toma estos._ _—_ _sacó dos pasaportes de cuero del cajón y los forzó en su mano_ _—_ _Te llevará a América. Una vez allí, Eduardo no podrá ir tras ti. Si lo hace, los . Lo atraparán, ¡ya lo sabes! Por favor tómalos y salva a nuestra hija._

— _Romperá su corazón_ _—_ _suspiró Juanita_ _—_ _Siempre le prometiste que le enseñarías sobre tus animales._

— _Lo sé. Pero ahora es mayor. No se puede evitar. Tiene que obtener su propia educación_ _—_ _luego, Juanita notó las notas crujientes metidas en el pasaporte_ _—_ _Toma estos y al momento de que cruces la frontera, cámbialos. Sé que es todo lo que tenemos, pero no te preocupes, no lo necesitaré a partir de ahora._

— _¿Quieres decir que no vienes con nosotros?_

 _El golpeteo en la puerta se hizo más fuerte cuando José lanzó su peso contra él._

— _Lo intentaré._

 _C_ _on eso, se abrazaron y Juanita corrió a la otra habitación._

 _La puerta cedió y cinco hombres entraron a la casa, cada uno con chaquetas y gorras. Todos tenían pistolas. Manolo se sentó donde estaba, mirando tranquilamente a su hermano que fruncía el ceño, su forma delgada escondida detrás de una gruesa chaqueta._

— _Lo tienes. ¿No es así?_

 _Manolo no dijo nada y esto hizo que su hermano se agitara más._

— _He sido amable acerca de esto por mucho tiempo, ahora Manolo_ _—_ _siseó peligrosamente_ _—_ _Es hora de que te rindas. Dijiste que tendrías los 20,000 para nosotros._

— _¿Qué se supone que haga?_ _—_ _respondió Manolo_ _—_ _No tenemos la cantidad que siempre pides._

— _¡No me hagas esta mierda!_ _—_ _José gritó balanceando su pistola_ _—_ _¡Estás guardando un alijo! ¡Ahora muéstranos dónde está el dinero o te volaré los sesos!_

 _Eduardo le hizo un gesto a José para que bajara su arma y luego hizo señas a otros dos hombres de montaña para que se movieran._

— _No importa chicos_ _—_ _gruñó_ _—_ _Tenemos otras maneras de hacerlo hablar._

 _Sin previo aviso, el mayor de los cinco conectó su arma con la mejilla de Manolo, causando que cayera de donde estaba sentado. Otro joven que no podría haber sido mucho mayor que la propia descendencia de Manolo lo sostuvo e inclinó su barbilla hacia arriba, permitiendo que el hombre grande siguiera golpeándolo en cada mejilla con el metal._

— _¿¡Dónde está!?_ _—r_ _ugió Eduardo pateando a su hermano en las costillas y permitiendo que José y otro niño con calavera lo estamparan. Manolo podía sentir cada parte de él dolorida, el metal de la pistola rompiéndole los dientes y magullándole la barbilla. Uno de sus ojos se estaba volviendo púrpura con cada golpe en la cabeza._

— _¡Busquen en la casa!_ _—_ _ordenó Eduardo. Al instante, sus compinches comenzaron a poner patas arriba la cocina, otros corrieron a la sala y comenzaron a destrozar muebles, haciendo grandes agujeros en las paredes, buscando cualquier posible escondite. Sacaron cada cajón, rompieron todos los cristales y espejos, buscaron una caja fuerte. Cuando no encontraron nada, uno de ellos arrojó el encendedor sobre los papeles y subieron, engullendo todo lo demás. Finalmente, cuando todo el trabajo duro había quedado reducido a cenizas, uno de los hombres regresó a la cocina, sosteniendo dos objetos que hicieron que la sangre de Manolo corriera tan fría como las criaturas que le importaban. Un cuaderno de bocetos y un pasaporte único._

— _Todo lo que pudimos encontrar fueron estos._

— _Te lo dije_ _—_ _balbuceó Manolo ahogándose con su propia sangre_ _—_ _¡No tenemos nada!_

 _Eduardo tomó la libreta y lo hojeó, volcándose sobre cada línea, cada color._

— _¿Quién dibuja en tu casa? ¡¿Lo hace tu esposa…?!_

— _Mi-mi hija_ _—_ _resolvió Manolo. Eduardo se rio entre dientes._

— _Ah, sí. Tu hija. Mi bella sobrina a la que me impediste ver durante casi quince años._

— _¡Hay una razón para eso!_ _—_ _Manolo se las arregló para gritar_ _—_ _¡Tomaste todo lo que teníamos y lo usaste para fines ilegales! ¡Te buscan en la capital por comerciar con dinero de la droga! Estabas bajo la influencia de tantos horribles-…_ _—_ _fue detenido en seco por otro miembro de la pandilla, pateó su mejilla izquierda para silenciarlo. Eduardo abrió el pasaporte y miró con confusión la fotografía. El hombre más joven le susurró algo al oído antes de gesticular hacia Manolo._

— _¿Eres el único aquí?_ _—_ _lo interrogó José._

— _¿Qué-…?_

— _Él dijo "¿¡Eres el único aquí!?"_ _—_ _gritó Eduardo_ _—_ _¡¿Dónde diablos están las mujeres?!_

 _Cuando Manolo no respondió, Eduardo comenzó a apretar los dientes._

— _Ahh. Entonces ¿eso es todo? ¿Las has puesto en camino? ¿A dónde van? ¡¿Eh?!_ _—_ _levantó a Manolo en su silla, utilizando a los hombres para impedir que huyera y comenzó a presionar su arma contra la frente de Manolo_ _—_ _Te preguntaré de nuevo. ¡¿A dónde van?!_

 _Manolo negó con la cabeza._

— _Te juro que no sé._

 _Eduardo rio bajo y cruel, antes de apretar el gatillo. Manolo se hizo añicos como un vaso caído sobre una superficie dura. El rojo manchó la parte posterior de la pared. De repente, un grito estridente resonó desde donde estaba la pandilla._

— _¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Quién está allí?!_ _—_ _José apuntó su arma a la habitación contigua. Vio que la puerta de atrás estaba entreabierta e hizo un gesto para que los otros hombres lo siguieran. Eduardo les devolvió el llamado._

— _¡Quiero que todos ustedes busquen de nuevo! ¡Fuera! ¡Y esta vez, asegúrese de encontrar malditamente algo!_

 _Juanita llevaba a su niña al otro lado del desierto. Habían logrado escapar en el momento en que salieron de la casa. María no había dicho una palabra mientras sostenía la mano de su madre. Habían pasado las últimas casas que se encontraban en el borde de un yermo, donde el océano se detenía y comenzaba el desierto. Juanita trató de no dejar que su hija la viese llorar. Aunque María era una adolescente ahora, ella no era más que un bebé para su madre, como lo es cada niño. Juanita vio la casa desapareciendo detrás de ellas. La casa que había comprado con su marido, la casa a la que tenían que suplicar porque apenas tenían un centavo. La granja que tenían que establecer para alimentarse. Los trabajos que habían tenido, cuidar de animales, además de que traían nuevos cada día. Los beneficios que tenía vivir una vez que María nació, solo para que pudieran sobrevivir, a pesar de que la aldea les causaba dolor._

 _De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una explosión. Girando bruscamente, vio las llamas que venían del techo, escuchó que los burros atados afuera en su patio comenzaban a rebuznar angustiados. ¡Entonces los ojos de María se agrandaron y su respiración se hizo más pesada al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado!_

— _¡NOOOO!_ _—_ _gritó ella._

 _Su madre trató de detenerla para evitar que corriera._

— _¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!_

 _Juanita cubrió la boca de su hija y la levantó e intentó correr. Hubo más disparos cuando los burros cayeron muertos. Los gritos de maldiciones masculinas las siguieron, asaltando sus oídos. Juanita miró hacia atrás con horror para ver que los hombres los seguían en motocicletas. Juanita podría escapar de una persecución, pero ciertamente no si hubiera un vehículo. Todo terminaría si aceleraran en las bicicletas, como un leopardo persiguiendo a un antílope. Trató de correr más rápido incluso cuando reveló su posición por miedo. La mujer gritó cuando el misterioso sonido del motor de la bicicleta se acercó y las ruedas la golpearon. Sintió una mano carnosa agarrarla por el pelo. En el dolor y el miedo ella soltó a María, quien tropezó pero logró ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para ver el rostro presumido y enfurecido de José, sosteniendo el cabello negro de su madre y estrangulándola. María corrió entonces, sabiendo que no podría pelear contra José, a menos que también llevara un arma. Le escocían los ojos de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que había dejado a su madre que todavía la llamaba por su nombre. Entonces, María tuvo que mirar hacia atrás y se sorprendió de que José no corriera detrás de ella. Por el contrario, intentaba mantener a la pobre madre bajo control._

— _¡No!_ _—_ _ella le gritó_ _—_ _¡Sigue corriendo!_

 _María lo intentó pero sus piernas no la obedecían._

— _Mamá..._

— _¡No te preocupes! ¡Corre! ¡Jesús estará contigo! ¡Estoy contigo! ¡Papá está contigo!_

 _María corrió entonces, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo sobre la arena, sin darse la vuelta, incluso cuando escuchó el sonido de un disparo detrás de ella y el cese de su madre. Oyó que las bicicletas volvían y, presa del pánico, cayó sobre sí misma, pero logró recuperarse cuando vio una luz a lo lejos. Carros. Eran faros. Ella agitó sus brazos de cualquier manera que pudo para tratar de llamar la atención. Ella podría hacer que los guardias dejaran pasar a los autos y detuvieran a los demás. Solo un poco más ahora. Los reflectores vieron a otras personas, llevando maletas y los guardias corrieron hacia ellos inmovilizándolos al suelo y abriendo sus maletas. María casi gimió al ver que su única esperanza sagrada se alejaba de ella._

 _Entonces, de repente, ella los vio. Los reflectores. Había una porción de terreno que habían perdido. Si pudiera llegar a ella, terminaría en los Estados Unidos. Ella no sabía lo que haría después si lograba hacerlo, pero entre la muerte y el arresto, ella sería arrestada. Los motores de las bicicletas se desvanecieron cuando disminuyeron la velocidad una vez que vieron a los oficiales uniformados y María juró que podía escucharlos darse la vuelta. Ella no iba a darse la vuelta solo para comprobar. Ella prácticamente voló a través de la tierra oscura, el único contorno eran los cactus que tenían una aureola resplandeciente de la luz de la luna. Cuando los gritos se desvanecieron y las luces ya no se veían, María supo por milagro que lo había logrado._

 _María vagó descalza por el calor abrasador del desierto. Sus pies comenzaron a ampollarse bajo unas mantas hirvientes. Siguió caminando, la arena barriendo sus mejillas. Su aliento vaciló mientras tragaba más arena, y gimió cuando raspó su brazo contra las púas de un cactus. Su respiración se volvió pesada al caer sobre rocas y grietas en la tierra. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de viento caliente la derribó y los granos de arena le cubrieron los tobillos. Entonces ella lo sintió, una mordida. Una punzada de dolor como si hubiera sido apuñalada con una aguja grande. Podía sentirlo incrustado en su piel, cuando se agarró el pie en agonía. Se arrastró por horas hasta que la oscuridad comenzó a encenderse, el crepúsculo rosado se volvió un rojo amanecer. De repente, lo vio, las chozas a lo lejos, un asentamiento. Se arrastró sobre su estómago hacia él, luego leyó el nombre en voz alta en el letrero. Dirt. Trató de exhalar pero falló y luego se durmió._

…

 _Ella se despertó en el cielo. Sabía que era el cielo debido a sus brillantes colores agradables y sonidos suaves, de los que su madre le había hablado. Ella vio agua, agua fría. Ascuas ascendiendo como luciérnagas en la noche. Al incorporarse, vio una figura_ _vestida con un poncho_ _, sentada junto a un fuego rugiente, asando salchichas en un palo y revolviendo caldo. Él se dio la vuelta y por un momento ella vagó si estaba mirando a Dios. La cara barbuda, gran parte superior del cuerpo. Él encajaría en la descripción._

— _¿Así que estás despierta?_ _—_ _dijo él_.

 _Ella asintió._ _—_ _Estabas fría. Pensé en darte algo de comida y calor._

 _Ella_ _miró hacia un plato de sopa caliente a su lado y se lo tragó todo saboreando los jugos._

— _Tienes suerte. No muchas almas sobreviven al desierto de Mojave. Eras una niña medio muerta. Gracias a esa picadura de escorpión._

 _María parpadeó y levantó su vestido para mirar de cerca su pie. Una marca roja había comenzado a aparecer. Parecía hinchada, no sintió dolor. Ella le devolvió la mirada._

— _Tú-… lo sanaste_.

— _No iba a dejar a una niña medio muerta en el medio de la nada. Debes tener un lugar donde estar. ¿Tienes mamá y papá?_

 _María miró hacia abajo._

— _No, no más._ _—_ _el hombre decidió no presionar más. Entonces ella preguntó_ _—_ _¿Cómo puedes entenderme? Eres estadounidense._

— _Yo lo entiendo_ _incluso cuando nadie dice alguna palabra_ _—_ _dijo el hombre. Eso lo resolvió. María pensó que él era una especie de Dios_ _—_ _Y sabía que tú moriste allí en el desierto. Pensé en abrir tus ojos y llevarte aquí._

— _¿Dónde es aquí?_

— _Tu consciente_ _—_ _le dijo_ _—_ _Eres una mente despierta. Vengo a pensar de vez en cuando. Eres una persona interesante_ _—_ _María no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente incómoda ante la idea de que este extraño hombre invadiera sus pensamientos. Él se acercó con una cojera arrogante y la cubrió con un chal._ _—_ _Cuando despiertes, esto te protegerá. Es lo que usan los indios._

 _María admiró los intrincados patrones de los nativos americanos_

— _¡Es hermoso!_

— _¿No es así? Espero que te guste porque cuando te despiertes estarás durmiendo en él. Esto…_ _—_ _le tendió un corazón dorado en una cadena_ _—T_ _e protegerá de los males y los no-buenos del oeste. Dentro es un secreto, ya que el corazón siempre tiene uno. Cuando llegue el momento de abrirlo y verlo, lo entenderás._

 _María mordió la cadena y giró el medallón alrededor de su cabeza para sellarlo._

— _Gracias. ¡Mis muchas gratitudes!_ _—_ _ella dijo._

 _Se durmió de nuevo y el hombre se fue para emerger con un caballo castaño._

— _Cuando te despiertes, verás un lugar construido en el agua donde las personas son todas criaturas. Parecen aterradoras pero no temen. Encontrarás ayuda allí._

 _Luego se alejó..._

…

María abrió los ojos y se encontró mirando hacia un techo de madera. Su boca quedó abierta en un asombro sin aliento, cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba viva. Su visión se había aclarado y sus músculos se sentían mejor, a pesar de que en el estómago todavía se sentía enferma. La manta de las tribus todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de ella. Su atención se dirigió a su pie, que todavía mostraba una marca roja y enojada, pero incluso eso se sintió mejor. Ella se levantó del suelo, sentándose para tratar de adaptarse por completo a donde estaba. Parecía ser una habitación pequeña. Con heno en el piso y la más pequeña de las imágenes en la pared. Se preguntó quién lo había pintado. Sus ojos se posaron en unas flores rosadas que habían sido colocadas cuidadosamente sobre una pequeña viga. Ella los tomó, pero solo pudo sostenerlos entre sus dedos. Ella había olvidado por completo el sueño que había estado teniendo. Había un hombre, un fuego y no mucho más, entonces sintió algo frío tocar su cuello y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía el relicario. El relicario. Todo volvió a ella y ella se sentó de nuevo tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando. _«_ _¿Dónde estoy?_ _»_ pensó. _«_ _¿Y por qué estoy aquí?_ _»_

—¡Gracias, muchachos! ¡Podría usar un poco más de herramientas con Bad Bill causando problemas otra vez! —saludó a los hombres en el salón. En el bar se sentaban Spoons, Elgin y Doc con Buford limpiando copas.

—Ahora, Sheriff, no intente nada estúpido —advirtió Buford —Este es el único negocio que tengo y no voy a perderlo por culpa de esa bestia reptil, ¡sin ofender!

—No me ofendo.

—Solo no te pongas otra trampa.

—¡Juro que no lo haré! Gracias por el vendaje extra Doc.

—De nada. Tal vez podrías usarlo en ella —dijo arrastrando las palabras —Ella *hic* ya habrá despertado.

—Oh, eso es cierto —dijo Rango —Será mejor que le hagamos una visita a nuestro nuevo invitado.

—Sea cuidadoso sheriff —murmuraron los hombres en sus bebidas.

Rango no se perdió el enorme cobertizo de tamaño humano que se eleva sobre las casas de Mud. Respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta, jadeando contra el peso de madera que luchaba contra él. Mirando de cerca vio que la niña ya estaba despierta, mirando las flores que Angelique había tendido. Se veía tan frágil y tan gentil que, a pesar de ser el cuádruple de tamaño en comparación con la lagartija, se encontró sin miedo.

—¡Señorita, señorita!

Se volvió para mirarlo, y él vio sus extendidos ojos oscuros como la noche que lo miraban abiertamente, sospechaba que la mayoría de los humanos no estaban tan acostumbrados a ver un camaleón en la ropa, un sombrero y espuelas. Se aseguró de ocultar su arma, aunque sabía que ella podría causar mucho más daño que cualquier simple bala. Ella era mayor que cuando la había visto por primera vez, parecía más una adolescente que una niña. Él se subió el cinturón y le ofreció su matraz.

—Pensé que podrías tener sed.

Los dedos temblorosos de la niña tomaron el pequeño objeto y tomó el contenido de un trago. Rango decidió explicarse a sí mismo.

— _Sé lo que piensas y no, no te has golpeado demasiado la cabeza y terminaste en un mundo alucinante donde gente como nosotros tiene chicas gigantes como tú en un establo como un caballo. Soy real. Mi nombre es Rango, y soy el sheriff en estas partes. Tuviste un accidente y has estado fuera de combate durante mucho tiempo. Pero construimos aquí un alojamiento agradable y espero que sea de tu agrado. Estaba pensando que cuando estuvieras lista, podrías salir y conocer al resto de la ciudad. No están tan acostumbrados a los humanos, pero sé que no harás ningún daño. De todos modos, parloteo. Quiero saber de ti._ —extendió una mano palmeada — _What's your name?_

La niña simplemente lo miró, parpadeó y confundió. Sus ojos leían una expresión de asombro, pánico, aturdimiento y miedo, pero también había un destello de admiración allí. Sus ojos eran una mezcla de emociones. Una cosa que Rango había aprendido sobre los humanos era que cuando se emocionaban, realmente lo aceptaban. En parte fue la razón por la que se sintió atraído por la actuación.

La niña lo miró de arriba abajo y luego separó los labios y habló en voz baja como una corriente.

— _¿_ _Qué_ _?_

Rango se encogió. Uh oh.

—¡¿Ella está levantada?! —dijo Beans ansiosamente.

—Sí, sí, pero no te preocupes, es tan mansa como un ratón en un charco de lodo. Es muy buena Beans, te gustará, solo hay un problema.

—Bueno —llegó la voz escalofriante de Rattlesnake Jake —¿Qué tal eso?. El pequeño ratón se ha despertado. ¿Es ella una pequeña cosa linda? Si pudiera tener tu permiso, sheriff me gustaría ir allí y dar mi simpatía por la pobre chica. ¿Tal vez por probar su cuello?

—No, Jake, no tienes mi permiso. ¡No puedes ponerle un dedo encima a esa chica!

Jake se rio entre dientes.

—A menos que no lo hayas notado, sheriff, no tengo dedos.

—Um. Bueno, enrollamientos entonces. Nadie va a entrar por el momento. Está muy cansada y un poco estupefacta.

—¿No? —dijo Beans, sarcasmo cubriendo su voz —Una pequeña cosa bonita como esa termina en el desierto sola y se desmaya solo para despertarse al darse cuenta de que está en una ciudad llena de trapos de ropa, problemas de rudeza en la cárcel ¿hecho por animales? ¿Por qué demonios se asombró?

—¡Quiero saludar! —dijo Waffles corriendo hacia la cabaña y siendo detenido por el sheriff Rango.

—No Waffles, tenemos que darle privacidad —luego murmuró —Créeme, si alguna vez has tenido a una mujer humana juvenil presionando su nariz contra el cristal en una tienda de mascotas y mirándote con disgusto, necesitan toda la "privacidad" del mundo.

—Sheriff. ¿La humana está causando revuelo? —preguntó Ambrose.

—¿Ella? ¡Pfft! Nah. Ella es un pequeño ratón como dije.

—¿Ella te mordió cuando estuviste allí? —agregó Willy.

—¿Su cara está toda retorcida con los males del otro lado? —dijo Spoons contorsionando sus rasgos faciales.

—¿Ya marcó su territorio? —preguntó Buford.

—¡Sí! —agregó el sargento Turley —He oído que eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer. Suponen que les va a asustar a todos.

Sobre el sonido de la conmoción, Rango trató de calmar los murmullos e histéricos.

—Está bien, ¡bien ahora! No, ella no es una criminal. Y tampoco tengo heridas, no me herí en lo más mínimo. Pero hay un pequeño problema. Tenemos una barrera de lenguaje. ¿Cualquiera aquí habla español?

La gente del pueblo murmuró y negó con la cabeza. Hasta que un gran ala negra se disparó al aire.

—Yo lo hago.

Wounded Bird avanzó cojeando, haciendo que Rango sonriera sorprendido.

—¿Lo haces?

—Lo hablo con fluidez. Hablo inglés, español y mi Navajo. Podría traducirlo para ti.

—¡Bueno, eso es de lo que estoy hablando! —dijo Rango apreciativamente —¡Tenemos a este tipo aquí mismo mostrando siempre la iniciativa!

—Ehhh, señor Rango, si ella es humana, ¿no es que ella no va a entender sin importar en qué idioma se esté hablando? —dijo Waffles. Rango suspiró decepcionado. Él no había pensado en eso. Aunque, él la había entendido perfectamente cuando ella había preguntado en español. —No puede doler intentarlo.

Wounded Bird entró en la choza y la ciudad quedó en silencio, escuchando el lenguaje romántico que se hablaba en su interior.

— _Humano joven. No temas._

— _¿Quién eres?_

— _Un amigo. Para ayudarte._

—¿Qué es lo que piensa que sucede? —susurró Willy.

—Está usando el idioma Dago, ¿no es así? —dijo Buford —Ella debió venir cruzando la frontera.

—¿Ella es del lugar latino? —dijo Beans —Nunca antes había estado allí.

—¿No es ese el lugar donde están las pandillas más grandes y tienen sombreros divertidos? —dijo Priscilla.

—No debes juzgar ahora —dijo Beans suavemente —Todas las especies tienen sus propias costumbres, no importa cuán extraño sea.

—No juzgar a un humano —dijo Jake en voz baja —Es como decir que el diablo es un hombre de razón. No se puede hacer. No de ninguna manera.

—¡Bien, discúlpeme, señor Jake, pero resulta que he crecido entre gente liberal! Incluso si mi padre hubiera elegido su idioma con los Cherokees.

Jake sonrió.

—No estoy hablando de la mujer india. Estoy hablando de un asesino de 7 pies de alto que no piensa lo mismo que tú y yo. Sus cabezas están llenas del instinto de matar. Yo admiro eso, si no fueran tan incontrolables cuando viniera a cazarlos. ¿Has visto alguna vez un gancho de plata, mujer?

—¡Jake no ahora-…!

—¡Ahora, sheriff, nuestro trato! —él azotó su cabeza escamosa hacia Beans. —Es un arma que puede romper tu interior y violar tus sentidos. Es afilada como la lengua de una camarera y más fría que las aguas de los cubos de hielo arrojados de las ventanas por los tontos simios. Te cambia a ti, un hombre. Ya convertido en un monstruo.

—¡Jake, te lo advierto! —dijo Rango sacando su pistola —Este humano no va a hacer nada. ¡Aquí estoy!

Jake se deslizó hacia él, envolviendo sus rollos alrededor de él con fuerza

—¿Y si no estás aquí hermano? ¿Qué entonces?

Antes de que Rango pudiera responder, se escucharon más sonidos apagados en español antes de que una mano grande empujara la puerta. Wounded Bird regresó y la niña gateó sobre sus rodillas para sentarse en la entrada. Ella se encontró con cientos de pares de ojos mirándola, mujeres jadeando, hombres quitándose sus sombreros, y niños encantados trepando a sus madres con emoción. Priscilla le susurró algo a Mordecai.

—Es un ser humano de la vida real. ¡Escuché que cocinan a cualquier pequeña criatura y se la comen!

—¡De ninguna manera!

La niña que estaba sentada de rodillas frente a ellos era por lo menos seis pies más alta que el resto de ellos. Tenía una cara de forma ovalada, con lo que parecían ser cortes y hematomas en un lado. El cabello negro colgaba de sus hombros, derramándose sobre su vestido rojo sangre, que estaba cubierto de agujeros y lágrimas. Sus ojos eran un color café ardiente y su piel era de color caramelo. Se veía increíblemente delgada para un ser humano, especialmente con el hueso de su hombro, pero sus piernas parecían regordetas y ligeramente hinchadas. Alrededor de su delgado cuello llevaba un relicario de oro, con un amuleto en forma de corazón. La expresión de su rostro era indescriptible, ya que podría mirar cara a cara con reptiles, pájaros y mamíferos con pequeños chalecos y vestidos.

Elgin se rascó la cabeza.

—Ella seguramente no se parece a nada que haya visto.

Doc la miró de arriba abajo.

—Parece que se ve mejor.

Wounded Bird se acercó a Rango, quien todavía estaba encerrado en los relucientes anillos de Jake.

—Ella está bien. Pero pensé que habías dicho que no hablaba inglés, sheriff.

—Qué es lo que tú-…

Wounded Bird estaba junto a la niña y asintió. Ella inhaló.

—M-Mi nombre es María.

Toda la ciudad se quedó boquiabierta y conversó entusiasmada y maravillada

—¡Habla, no sabía que hablaban!

—¡Silencio ahora! —ladró Rango —María. Ese es un nombre bonito. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Catorce.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Rango, moviéndose más cerca después de ver que ella no estaba en posición de atacar.

—Vengo de... un lugar más allá de aquí.

—¿Cuán lejos?

Ella vaciló.

—Er-Bueno, yo-yo escapé.

—¿Te escapaste de casa? —Rango preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí. Me lo dijeron... por mi... madre.

Era muy extraño hablar inglés. María siempre lo había reprendido por ser un lenguaje difícil e imposible. Los turistas que viajaban a su país de origen a menudo hablaban en acentos duros y exagerados con poco conocimiento del español en su vocabulario. Sin embargo, aquí estaba hablando con otra persona, un lagarto, de quien estaba segura que era estadounidense. El único americano con el que había tenido una conversación completa hasta ahora era el caballero al que había conocido la noche anterior en el desierto.

Todos parecían aún más impresionados. Por lo general, alguien de catorce años estaría a la mitad de su vida, pero los humanos, parecían ser casi inmortales, y lo más valiente que debe ser, abandonar el hogar a su edad.

—¿De qué lugar vienes? —Willy Furgus habló. Multitudes de otros se unieron a él. —Sí, ¿de qué lugar?

—Es... —María luchó por pronunciar las palabras. ¿Cómo demonios iba a confiar en las criaturas que había cruzado la frontera? ¿Sin ser descubierto o disparado? ¿Cómo podía decirles que nunca podría regresar? —Me escapé por mi... quiero decir, el negocio de mi familia —al ver la expresión de la lagartija, sus ojos vagaron hacia la insignia plateada del sheriff en su camisa y se maldijo a sí misma. —Deseo agradecerle por su hospitalidad hacia mí. Y deseo devolverle el favor —ella inclinó la cabeza. —Tengo miedo de haber perdido el camino.

—¿Tienes una familia? preguntó Rango.

—No. Ellos murieron.

Rango sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco.

—Oh, lo siento mucho.

—Nos separamos cuando algunos hombres malos vinieron a nuestra casa. Quemaron todo. Prendieron fuego a nuestras pertenencias y golpearon a mi padre. Entonces mi madre y yo salimos a trompicones y corrimos. Cuando nos alcanzaron, ella me dijo que siguiera corriendo. Y luego escuché un grito y el sonido de un disparo. No volteé, simplemente desaparecí en el desierto.

Beans comenzó a sentir su propio corazón roto. Miró a Priscilla, que permaneció en silencio y triste. Sin embargo, Jake parecía impasible.

—Yo también quería morir. Tomar mi lugar con el Señor Jesús. Pero conocí a otro hombre. Me dijo que me ayudarías.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! —dijo Rango —Suena como un hombre inteligente. ¿Quién era él?

—No lo sé. Creo que es un fantasma. Estaba barbudo con ropas similares a las tuyas. Es todo lo que recuerdo. Me di cuenta de que era solo un sueño. Un espejismo. Luego se desvaneció en el aire, como un espíritu.

Los lóbulos de Rango se alzaron y sintió una fuerte presencia de algo maravilloso y sabio.

—¿E-Espíritu?

María asintió.

—Fue amable. Me curó la mordida. —ella expuso su herida en el tobillo haciendo que Doc se sofocara y Jake olfateó el aire con disgusto.

—Tú. ¿Conociste al Espíritu del Oeste? —dijo un lagarto cornudo. María lo miró y sonrió.

—No sé quién era. Nunca me dijo su nombre.

Luego se arrodilló un poco haciendo que todos retrocedieran en cautela y Waffles vacilara.

—¿Tú quién eres pequeño?

—Uh, soy Waffles.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Como la comida. ¡Eso es gracioso!

Waffles se sonrojó.

—¡A mi papá le gustaban!

María extendió suavemente su palma plana, lo que permitió a Waffles subir a bordo y subir más alto. Beans sintió que su aliento se abría por la sorpresa cuando María le hizo cosquillas a Waffles.

—Muy lindo. —ella susurró.

Rango se volvió hacia Wounded Bird.

—¿No le enseñaste todo lo que hizo, verdad?

—No. —respondió el cuervo —Simplemente traté de traducir lo que me pediste. Mientras hablábamos, su inglés se despertó de repente. Muy extraño.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

Wounded Bird hizo un gesto a uno de los Cactus Caminantes en el cementerio.

—El Espíritu de Occidente. Él la guía con los brazos extendidos, parece.

Rango miró con asombro. El espíritu que apenas se apareció a nadie le había otorgado a esta muchacha el don del habla. Quienquiera que sea, debe haber pasado por un infierno que el Espíritu se desviaría de su camino para aparecer a ella. Eso es, suponiendo que fuera él.

Todos los demás parecían hacerlo, hablando en susurros y palabras de respeto. Si el Espíritu del Oeste le hubiera mostrado su imagen. Solo los humanos con un verdadero sentido del honor y un corazón puro podrían tener tal privilegio.

—¿Cómo era el Espíritu del Oeste señorita María? —dijo Waffles.

—Amable y fuerte. Pero nunca sonrió, aunque era un caballero. Me dio esto. —ella recuperó el medallón de su pecho y la multitud susurró aún más, era como si supieran que podían confiar en ella. Si el Espíritu le había dado un regalo, ¿quiénes eran ellos para juzgar mal?

—¿Qué hay dentro? —dijo Waffles tratando de abrirla.

—No sé. Dijo que no debía abrirlo hasta que estuviera listo.

—¿Listo para qué?

—¿Algo importante? No sé, era tan misterioso.

Rango pensó que era mejor darle la bienvenida a María a la comunidad, tal vez con comida y tal vez incluso algo con lo que defenderse, y no es que lo necesitara teniendo en cuenta que casi todos en la ciudad estaban aterrados de los humanos.

—Entonces, señorita María, ¿Qué tal si dejo que se quede aquí un par de días?

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron.

—¿EN SERIO? ¿harías eso por mí?

—¡Bien, soy el sheriff y es un poco mi responsabilidad mantenerte a salvo!

Los ojos de la niña se humedecieron y juntó las manos.

—¡ _Gracias señor Rango_! ¡No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente!

—Uh-… _¿Denada?_ —dijo Rango con la peor pronunciación de español del mundo. Todos parecían estar a bordo.

—¡GRRR HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE!

Tan rápido como un rayo, Jake se abrió paso a través de la multitud y se enroscó en una viga de madera, apuntando su ametralladora Gatling directamente a la cabeza de ella. María parecía sorprendida, pero no se inmutó, para gran desconcierto de la ciudad.

—Ya tienes a esta gente engañada Missy, ¡pero no me entiendes! Sé que eres un tipo, ¡un tipo de cobarde mentiroso que se lleva todo lo que tenemos y lo usa para cortarnos en pedazos! ¡Ya creo que voy a ir! ¡Sé lo suficientemente loco como para permitirte entrar en la ciudad y estarás equivocado!

—¡Jake!, ¿qué te digo sobre esta niña?

—¡Silencio Sheriff o te volaré los sesos! —volteando a la chica sonrió —Ya no te asustes, ya no te muevas —él se deslizó a su alrededor mientras driblaba su miel; palabras de intimidación —Estás en mi poder ahora Missy. Podría dispararte aquí en frente de toda la ciudad. —cargó su arma para probar su amenaza. —Podría dejarte unirte a tu familia. Todo lo que necesitas es uno para tu cabeza. Uno para tu cuello. Y uno para tu bonito corazón joven.

Apuntó su cascabel a las áreas exactas mientras hablaba, mientras la ciudad temblaba de miedo. María sintió una punzada de frío metal y una sensación de nerviosismo y cautivación.

—No hay necesidad. —ella respondió, alejando el arma. Jake parecía furioso.

—¡¿He dicho que necesitaba disparar ya?! ¡Yo quiero disparar ya! ¡Créeme por los fuegos del infierno haré que tu corazón sangre, haré tu cerebro volar para que tu vestido quede aún más rojo de lo que está!

María se enfrentó a la muerte por segunda vez ese día. Casi comenzaba a sentirse como una ocurrencia regular. Podía oler la serpiente de cascabel, el alcohol y el olor a tabaco. Los colmillos goteando con veneno. Pase lo que pase, se obligó a sí misma a seguir mirando esos ojos de fuego del infierno. Esos ojos eran a la vez terroríficos y encantadores.

—Sé que no vas a dispararme, Jake —dijo con calma en su marcado acento latino.

Víbora Jake solo sonrió, dejando a la audiencia aterrorizada.

—¿Ya no tienes miedo?

—No. —respondió ella —No tengo. De hecho, creo que las serpientes son hermosas.

La serpiente de cascabel Jake perdió los nervios momentáneamente. Nadie antes se había referido a él como "hermoso". ¿Qué tan tonta era esta chica? Él se retractó por completo de este comentario así que bajó un poco el arma. Entonces la ira y el odio volvieron a sus ojos.

—¡Bien, pues deberías tener! ¡Solo piensa que si alguna vez veo tu cara patética, no dudaré en matarte!

Con eso él se escabulló. Después de un momento de silencio, la gente comenzó a hablar en voz alta nuevamente.

—¡Woah! ¡Te enfrentaste a Rattlesnake Jake! —dijo Waffles.

—Claro. ¡Él no es tan duro!

La multitud se hizo más fuerte.

—¡Víbora Jake! ¡Puso a la serpiente de cascabel Jake en su lugar!

—¡Si puede hacerle frente a Jake, entonces podrá hacerle frente a Bill!

—¡Tres hurras para María! ¡Hip Hip-!

—¡HORRAY!

—¡HIP HIP-!

—¡HORRAY!

—¡HIP HIP-!

—HORRRAAAYY!

Corrieron al Saloon a tomar algo.

—Bueno, señorita María, parece que te has vuelto muy popular. Te conseguiré algo si lo necesitas.

—Gracias.

—¡Y yo voy a batir crema! —dijo Beans —¡Te ves tan reseca como Jack Rabbit en julio!

—Gracias.

Priscilla miró con asombro.

—¿Puedo sentarme en tu hombro?

—Um. Claro, pequeña.

María bajó el brazo para dejar que Priscilla se deslizara y se sentara en su hombro.

—¿Puedo hacerte una trenza? —preguntó ella, recogiendo montones de pelo grueso azabache.

—¡Ooh sí! —dijo María dejando que el ratón cogiera un mechón. Mientras estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa temporal, se preguntó cómo realmente había terminado aquí. Qué destino se tenía reservado para ella, lo que el destino decidió. Cuál sería su futuro.


	6. Advertencia de la Serpiente de Cascabel

Esa noche, María se quedó despierta mirando el techo de su nuevo hogar; o lo que ella supuso era su nuevo hogar. El patrón de ramitas que alinean las paredes y el heno muerto como su cama caliente. Había tenido que envolverse en su chal, sin imaginar que el desierto podía ser tan frío por la noche, incluso cuando el día parecía que la tierra se había secado para siempre. Ella apretó con más fuerza el material nativo americano, inhalando su almizcle. Podía escuchar los sonidos solitarios del desierto, un coyote triste, el chillido de un halcón volando de vuelta a su nido para dormir. María se puso rígida cuando creyó haber escuchado el sonido de una serpiente de cascabel, pero cuando se desvaneció se acurrucó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, dejando que el heno juzgara lo bien que dormiría. _«_ _¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Dónde está mi casa?_ _»_

 _"¡Sigue adelante!"_

 _María corrió por su vida a través de las cavernas en las profundidades del suelo, tropezando con estalagmitas y piedras antiguas mientras saltaba._

 _"Debes correr más rápido, ¡Date prisa! ¡Date prisa!"_

 _María levantó la tela de su vestido y continuó corriendo a través del pedernal y la rejilla, sus pies se volvieron negros por el carbón que estaba pisando._

 _Pasó minerales, piedras preciosas de edades pasadas. Ella siguió corriendo tan lejos como la voz le dijo que fuera._

 _"¡Sí, está bien! ¡Detente cuando llegues a los acantilados!"_

 _El pie de María se detuvo justo sobre un gran abismo, haciéndola casi tropezar y caerse del borde oscuro._

 _"¡Debes correr! ¡Vamos! ¡Continúa!"_

— _¡Pero no puedo, me caería!_ _—_ _María volvió a llamar a la voz de una fuente invisible._

 _"No, no lo harás, solo confía en mí, niña"_

 _María se dio la vuelta alejándose del borde, pero cuando lo hizo, pequeñas piedras fueron lanzadas y cayeron como dos diamantes en el oscuro abismo. Ella gimió en pánico ya que cada hueso en su cuerpo se convirtió en jalea líquida._

— _¡N-no puedo hacerlo!_

 _"Escúchame niña. Todos tenemos nuestras cosas que hacer y las que no, lo que podemos y lo que no. Pero si fuera ropa, no habría más ropa que ponerse. ¡Así que júntala y salta!"_

— _¡¿Qué?!_

 _"¡Ve ahora!"_

— _¡NO!_

 _María sintió la sensación de caer, desorientada por el hueco de un sentimiento de_ _fuego o calor. Ella se cayó y siguió cayendo..._

María despertó sobresaltada, su cuerpo empapado en su propio sudor. Ella levantó la cabeza como un ciervo en una cañada, frunció el ceño, los ojos sombríos. Ella se despertó y vio que todavía estaba oscuro, y había un fuego rugiente afuera. Las brasas volaban de su vestido, se podían escuchar chispas cada vez que bailaban.

Salió de su choza y se sentó al lado de la fogata, disfrutando de su calor. Su ojo captó algo moviéndose en las sombras, negro y retorciéndose. Cuando se volvió para investigar, oyó el débil sonido del metal que giraba. Jake estaba acurrucado como una cuerda debajo del porche de la vieja librería, con los ojos abiertos, pero cansado, las pupilas dilatadas debido a la luz de la llama, su lengua parpadeando ocasionalmente como una serpiente solía hacer.

María cambió su mirada hacia él y luego se acercó a la criatura cansada cuando pensó que era seguro hacerlo. Su sombrero se inclinó hacia el frente, pero aún podía distinguir los dos ojos de fuego que brillaban debajo de él. Una vez allí, casi lamentó la decisión de saber que los dos pozos de fuego pronto estarían sobre ella. Percibiendo instantáneamente la presencia de una especie extraña, los ojos de Jake se abrieron completamente y él se volvió para mirarla con pura furia. Si las miradas pudieran matar, María habría visto a sus padres otra vez.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! ¿¡No sabes qué hora es!?

—Lo siento señor Rattlesnake Jake —dijo María torciendo la trenza que había hecho Priscilla —Solo quería-…

—¿"Señor"? —se burló —Yo no soy tu papi, humana. No me hables como tal.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedo llamarte?

—¡Maldición! ¿No lo ves? ¡No quiero ser llamado de ninguna manera! ¡Especialmente por un mocoso humano patético y llorón!

María no pudo evitar sentirse herida, pero no estaba más herida de lo que estaba intrigada. Una serpiente con un arma para sonajero. Que claramente no le importaba si iba por encima o por debajo cuando se fue de su tierra. Él la miró como si ella fuera un enemigo, un enemigo al que debería matar, sin hablar. Ella lo observó mientras él se deslizaba aún más bajo el porche, tratando de esconder sus escamas y su mirada de acero. Esto simplemente la fascinó más. María había crecido con serpientes, sabía cómo manejarlas; su padre solía atrapar serpientes de cascabel, víboras venenosas y serpientes rey en México. Ella lo había ayudado a levantar los párpados de cestas para ponerlos, y luego él le enseñaría a ordeñar una serpiente de su veneno. El resultado finalizó en aproximadamente veinte serpientes y lagartijas. Ella recordó la primera vez que abrazó a una serpiente. Era un bebé pitón, dorado y hermoso. Ella se la había puesto alrededor del cuello como una cálida bufanda.

La sensación de escamas ásperas y una lengua cosquilleante nunca le molestaron a María, ya que había vivido con un padre _Zookeeper_ y una madre _Rescue Aid_ durante años. Una vez, habían atrapado una serpiente de maíz con múltiples heridas en su costado y su madre le había enseñado a cuidarla. Miró a Jake ahora, con más cicatrices en él que cualquier otra serpiente que hubiera visto alguna vez. La gasa de las balas se retorcía a su alrededor como otra serpiente en miniatura, haciendo que María temblara de lo incómodo que sería un cinturón con objetos de acero sobre profundas cicatrices. Mientras se acercaba, oyó a Jake gemir mientras dormía, pero no le prestó atención. En su lugar, fue a extender la mano y tocar sus bobinas de cobre.

Enorme error

Los ojos de Jake se abrieron de golpe y él se abalanzó sobre ella. María saltó hacia atrás cuando sus colmillos le fallaron el brazo por pulgadas. Su arma estaba temblando como un ciempiés desbocado.

—Si piensas que ALGUNA VEZ puedes tocarme con esas manos de desagradable piel desgastada pondré mis colmillos en tu cuello y no te dejaré ir. ¿Estás intentando hacerme enfurecer? Está funcionando muy bien. Ahora NUNCA VENGAS CERCA DE MI OTRA VEZ CON ESAS MALDITAS COSAS Y JURO POR DIOS. ¡Me aseguraré de que mueras una muerte larga y dolorosa! ¡Ahora FUERA!

María suspiró, dándose cuenta de que había invadido su intimidad, como lo que había estado haciendo con los suyos durante toda su infancia. Tal vez había sido una tontería, ahora lo pensó: capturar a un animal fuera de su hogar. Una cosa era mantener a una serpiente de cascabel, pero quitándola de su veneno; son defensas, fue francamente cruel. Tal vez le molestaba por eso. Tal vez la razón por la que fue odiada, no bienvenida aquí, fue su propia culpa. Ella era un monstruo.

—Está bien —dijo —Me iré. —antes de irse, ella se volvió hacia él y susurró: — _Gran serpiente de cascabel del desierto. Lo siento mucho por lo que he hecho._

Cuando se rompió la mañana, María se sintió saludable nuevamente. Ya no sentía dolor, sino que estaba contenta al darse la vuelta para evitar que los rayos del sol cayeran sobre sus mantas, que ya no tenía un aguijón de escorpión, al menos no uno que doliera. La marca permaneció en su tobillo, enojada como Jake la otra noche. Ella suspiró. La serpiente de cascabel. Bajó la cabeza, disgustada por la perturbación que le había causado, aunque todavía se sentía triste porque él no había sido tan amable con ella como el resto de los Dirtonians. El sheriff Rango había sido tan dulce y amable, constantemente preguntaba si estaba bien y Beans le había dado comida y agua. Ella no había comido por días, aunque solo había algunos frijoles, verduras y un pedazo de carne cruda "donada" por alguien (un pensamiento que inquietó mucho a la señorita Beans) todavía era comida y ella no había dejado rastro de eso.

Lo que la desconcertaba era que una ciudad tan alejada en el medio del desierto tenía tanta agua de sobra. Podría haber jurado que había escuchado salpicar el día anterior mientras todavía estaba en estado de coma, pero asumió que todo era parte de su sueño febril. La otra parte de las trivialidades con las que no podía trabajar era su capacidad para comprender a los animales y, para el caso, hablar inglés con tanta fluidez. La única vez que había escuchado hablar en inglés fue cuando dos viajeros estadounidenses paseaban por las calles de su aldea, con sus mochilas llenas de agua y galletas pequeñas. Habían sido muy amables, jugaron con ella y sus amigos usando una cuerda de saltar. Tenían acentos divertidos, especialmente cuando hablaban en un español incómodamente. María recordó que la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo los llamaba Americanistas.

Cómo estas criaturas lo dominaron o cómo lo había desbloqueado, nunca lo entendería del todo.

Se levantó de la cama improvisada, se sacudió el vestido y se arrancó pedazos de heno del pelo. Se puso de pie, sorprendida de que trabajaran y fue a saludar al sol de la madrugada. Los animales ya se ocupaban de sus asuntos cotidianos, con osos hormigueros que vendían botellas de formas extrañas y animales que caminaban de la manera más extraña hasta la tienda de armas. Todos en la ciudad se parecían mucho a las personas de las que había oído hablar en las historias del viejo oeste que su madre solía contarle, las de las antiguas películas estadounidenses. Uno de ellos se llamaba Billy el Niño, del que había disfrutado mucho, y todo este vecindario parecía haber entrado en ese mundo, de vaqueros, lazos, ganado y caballos, excepto por todas esas cosas.

Vio a la señorita Beans fuera del mercado de alimentos descargando un carrito de semillas, granos, verduras y especias. La iguana la notó y se volvió para saludar con la mano, sus trenzas balanceándose en la luz. María descubrió para su deleite que su brazo había recuperado su fuerza para moverse en un único gesto amistoso. Pronto otros comenzaron a notar que el humano se había despertado y la miraban, medio en temor y medio en aprensión. Ella no los culpó, el sentimiento fue mutuo. ¿Con qué frecuencia te despiertas para ver un pueblo lleno de animales con los que puedes hablar y obtener un suministro de agua? La mayoría de los ojos pertenecían a los hijos de Dirt, el chico mapache y sus compañeros roedores la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, escupiendo mientras lo hacían, algo que ella no disfrutaba y se los enseñaba sacando su larga lengua rosa haciéndoles reír. Eran solo niños, se recordó a sí misma, tan inmaduro como lo sería cualquier niño humano. Lo que realmente la asombró fue la joven Priscilla. No había quitado sus ojos dorados de ella desde que colapsó fuera de la ciudad. Ella era una cosa muy pequeña, con pelaje negro y trenzas, así como un vestido blanco y carmesí con un sombrero. Ella siempre parecía estar mirando inexpresiva y morbosamente, sin reaccionar al mundo que la rodeaba, aunque María podía decir exactamente lo que estaba pensando y lo mucho que realmente sabía. La noche anterior Priscilla le había preguntado:

—¿Cómo es la vida en el territorio humano?

—No es muy diferente a aquí —había respondido María —Simplemente hay más leyes.

—¡También tenemos leyes! Nuestro Sheriff Rango es el mejor patrullero que hay a su alrededor. No representa ningún problema. Si algunos no buenos, terminan aquí, se ponen detrás de él.

—Parece un buen hombre.

Cuando Priscilla terminó su trenza, ella preguntó.

—¿A los humanos les gusta el agua?

—Por supuesto que sí. Puedo nadar un poco. Necesitas agua para sobrevivir, todos lo hacen.

Priscilla asintió con la cabeza antes de atar la trenza con un trozo de cuerda.

—Todo listo. —ella declaró.

María acababa de regresar de su recuerdo cuando, de repente, el mejor patrullero apareció a su lado.

—¡Buenos días, señorita María!

—Buenos días Sr. Rango —dijo María asintiendo a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo has dormido?

—Como un tronco. Gracias.

—Eso es un poderoso oleaje. Tengo calambres en la espalda y en el cuello —dijo señalando las zonas afectadas —Supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando te despiertas en el suelo después de caer de una hamaca en medio de la noche.

—Oh cariño-… Oye, podría arreglarlo por ti.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, mi padre solía tener calambres y dolores debido a su trabajo, así que a veces me aseguraba de que no le doliera... —dijo dejando que el fraseo en inglés saliera de su boca. —Creo que podría tratar de poner el músculo en su lugar de nuevo.

—Oh, realmente no hay necesidad de hacer eso —dijo Rango riendo nerviosamente. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía miedo en secreto de que un ser humano lo tocara, en caso de que ella lo partiera en dos como un palillo.

—Está bien. Relaja los hombros.

Rango no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le dijeron,

—Entonces, ¿cómo es este trabajo? Me paro aquí y tal vez... ¡OWWWOOOGAAAGGHH!

Ella estalló el músculo en su cuello de lápiz en su lugar mientras hacía una mueca de dolor y luego alivio.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, en realidad, gracias. Escucha, vine a hablarte sobre que quizás te quedes en Dirt por un tiempo, hasta que encuentres tu lugar donde quedarte. Con los humanos. —se estremeció ante la palabra —Podremos proporcionarle suministros suficientes para lo esencial con una condición. En realidad, tres… —contó tres dedos palmeados —Número uno: No pisar a la gente. Número dos: No causar problemas, no queremos robo, asesinato ni engaños de ningún tipo. Y el número tres: En ninguna circunstancia debes traer a ningún otro humano a la ciudad. Si lo haces te enviarán lejos más rápido que un correcaminos.

María se rio.

—¿A quién le voy a contar? No tengo a nadie, ¿recuerdas?

Rango negó con la cabeza.

—¡No es verdad! ¡Nos tienes a nosotros!

—Eso es dulce. Pero está bien, sé que a nadie le agrado realmente por aquí.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí! ¿De dónde sacaste una idea así de loca?

María hizo una pausa, deseando no discutir aquella noche con el sheriff.

—Solo tengo una corazonada.

—Bueno, tal vez debería dejar esa corazonada en su lugar, porque es mentira. Eres bienvenida en esta ciudad, siempre y cuando sigas las reglas que tomamos.

María suspiró.

—Mírame. Soy demasiado grande, demasiado torpe. Y mi tipo es responsable de la extinción de muchas especies vivientes. ¿Me estás diciendo que estas personas me reciben con los brazos abiertos?

—Uh, bueno... ¡Señorita María! No digas locuras, eres una adorable señorita con buena cabeza, hombros y cerebro entre los oídos. Además, ¡a Priscilla le agradas! No ha dejado de vigilarla desde entonces. ella hizo tus trenzas.

María sonrió sintiendo la trenza.

—Gracias, Rango. Espero volver a caminar pronto.

Rango imitaba a un humano caminando y ambos se rieron; pero fueron detenidos por el sonido de los disparos y una risa maníaca. La gente del pueblo gritó y corrió a refugiarse en cualquier edificio cercano. Los ojos de Rango de repente se volvieron más serios mientras se bajaba el sombrero y preparaba su pistola. Ese sonido solo podría pertenecer a un reptil.

—-Bill.

—¿Huh?

—Es Bad Bill. Es un forajido famoso en estas partes. Señorita María, quédate adentro, es peligroso, ¿escuchaste?

María vio que la lagartija más grande que jamás había visto se detuvo en un correcaminos cerca de la ciudad, detrás de él había roedores y jinetes salvajes montados en más correcaminos. Estaban disparando balas a la derecha y al centro, rebotando en barriles, tuberías y tablones de madera, dejando grandes agujeros.

—¡María quédate allí! —dijo Rango —¡Voy a buscar mi pandilla!

Partió hacia el Salón, donde ya había hombres saliendo con escopetas y muchas mujeres con ballestas sobre los hombros.

Fue una vista aterradora; una tormenta de cuerpos empujando para refugiarse, los sonidos de miedo. María echó un vistazo a lo que estaba enfrentando. Llevaban ropa descuidada y podía oler el alcohol desde donde estaba sentada. Tenían una sonrisa desagradable en sus rostros, luciendo listos para dañar a cualquiera, intimidar a los débiles para que se sometieran. Estos bastardos habían aterrorizado a esta gente; justo como esos matones les habían hecho a sus padres.

La ira se hizo cargo de repente, María se puso de pie, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos detrás de ella, algunos de ellos aplausos. Escuchó a Rango gritar:

—¡María no-…! —pero fue demasiado tarde. Ellos la habían notado.

—Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?


	7. La Pelea de Bad Bill

Bill se puso de pie, medio deslumbrante, medio sonriendo a María, su nariz arrugada como si hubiera olido algo horrible. Su hedor era mucho peor, las pútridas secuelas del alcohol fermentado y la resina de tabaco. Su mandíbula se abrió y María vio toneladas de dientes amarillentos que se encontraban en su dirección. Aparte de su apariencia grotesca, lo único que lo hacía lucir decente era un bombín negro encaramado como un gorrión en su cráneo. María lo reconoció como un monstruo de gila: un lagarto venenoso. Su padre había recogido uno antes; había arrojado excrementos de musgo brillante por todo su brazo, así como pus de su veneno. Si este Gila era tan peligroso como el resto de ellos, ella iba a garantizar que sus piernas no iban a renunciar a ella.

—Parece un ser humano, jefe —recibió el acento alemán de uno de los conejos.

—¡Es uno grande! —comentó un jabalí.

—¡Malditos idiotas! —dijo bruscamente Bill —Es una mujer. ¡Mira el pecho!

María sintió que se ruborizaba de rabia y vergüenza. Tenía el principio de unos pechos, sí, pero ¿qué niño pubescente no?

—Vamos a conseguir un nuevo juego de mesas y sillas esta noche para los niños, de todos los huesos en su cuello.

Ante esto, María corrió a la vuelta de la esquina, tropezando con barriles de jugo de cactus en el proceso, luciendo como un gigante en la mayoría de las estructuras y tablones de madera.

—¿Qué estás esperando ahí boquiabierto?

—¡Ella es realmente grande, jefe!

—¡Ja, realmente grande!

—¿Me veo como si pudiera darle? ¡Vayan por ella!

La pandilla corría como el viento por las esquinas de las casas, María intentaba desesperadamente agacharse mientras le disparaban. Su tamaño no estaba exactamente ayudándola a mezclarse o encontrar un escondite seguro. Siguió adelante, diciéndose a sí misma que no iba a permitir que los dedos pegajosos de Bill se agarraran de sus tobillos.

Escuchó los sonidos de sus revólveres y trató de alejarse arrastrándose, sintiendo un dolor agudo incrustándose en su pantorrilla como si un cuchillo se hubiera hundido en él. Se agachó formando una pelota y puso sus manos firmemente detrás de su cabeza, como si un halcón gigantesco fuera a descender del cielo y llevársela. Sus calambres estaban comenzando a regresar a su cuerpo, al escuchar la aguda voz de Bill y sus compinches girando en la esquina.

—¡Ahí está ella!

—¡Atrápenla!

María sintió la horrible sensación de los brazos escamosos de Bill levantando los suyos, las manos de su matón cubriendo su boca para que no pudiera gritar.

Bill se le acercó, llevando un gran cuchillo de caza. Trató de gritar, pero estaba amordazada por un trapo grande que dos de ellos le habían metido en la boca.

—Hola cariño. ¿Estás lista para conocer a tu creador?

Los ojos de María mostraron furia. Ella miró fijamente esa cara fea, la piel verde de botella, los ojos pequeños. Si esta era su muerte esta vez, ella no lo iba a aceptar. No es el mismo destino que sufrieron sus padres; a manos de matones violentos que vieron su final brutal.

—¿Últimas palabras, amor?

María solo logró luchar para permitir que la mordaza se deslizara un poco y le escupió en la cara. _—¡_ _Bastardo asqueroso! ¡Voy a vengar a mi madre y padre incluso si la muerte me lleva!_

El cuchillo de Bill se presionó contra su cuello.

—No hables tu extraño lenguaje, amor, pero si me siento lo suficientemente afortunado, te dejaré vivir y dejaré que me limpies las botas más tarde —la mirada de María se clavó en él. —Y si me siento realmente generoso, te daré un trabajo. ¿Qué tal The Soiled Dove?

El resto de la pandilla de Bill se quedó sin aliento y estalló en carcajadas. María luchó sin saber qué diablos era _The Soiled Dove_ , pero supuso que era algo vil. Mientras luchaba, escuchó un disparo, alto y claro como un trueno.

Rango se levantó, su insignia de sheriff pulida, sus ojos escondidos bajo un sombrero de diez galones y su pistola apuntando hacia arriba.

—Bájala, Bill.

—Oh, bueno. Mira quién es. Sheriff Rango, el idiota de la ciudad.

—¡Ja Sheriff Rango!

—No sabía que había una fiesta de disfraces hoy —dijo Bill burlonamente. —Hubiera usado mi tutú.

Los otros miembros de la pandilla se rieron, pero Rango solo se mantuvo firme. María miró con asombro cómo un camaleón tan pequeño podría enfrentarse a uno de los reptiles más grandes del desierto.

—Voy a darles una última oportunidad para reconsiderar.

—Ahórrate el aliento, si crees que me estoy escapando de un idiota patético como tú, estás muy equivocado.

—No espero que te vayas —dijo Rango con una leve sonrisa —Estoy esperando que la dejes ir. Entonces podrás venir detrás de mí.

Bad Bill consideró esto por un momento, luego dio una sonrisa más repugnante.

—De acuerdo.

Ordenó a sus compinches que liberaran a María y ella dejó caer la mordaza dejándola sin aliento.

—Bien entonces —dijo Bill.

—Bien, entonces —agregó Rango, extendiendo su brazo

—Espera, ¿qué es eso? —Bad Bill se volvió solo por un segundo, antes de que la lengua rosa de Rango saliera disparada y se pegara a los ojos de Bill. El Sherrif se escapó tan rápido como sus piernas lo llevarían.

—¡Oye!, ¡Gah! ¡Me dio!

Dejaron a María que se libró de sus últimas cuerdas y se arrastró lentamente por la otra esquina y agarró el primer objeto que vio para defenderse: una sartén. Sin armas, ni cuchillos, ni tablones de madera desechados con picos que sobresalieran de estos, había elegido un utensilio de cocina.

Miró alrededor de la esquina de la tienda de armas, con la sartén en la mano, para ver a Rango apuntando con un dedo palmeado a Bill que lo había levantado por el cuello mientras los otros lo golpeaban con palos.

—¡Ahora escucha aquí! Les doy a la gente diez segundos. Puedes escapar con una multa, pero si no lo haces, te encierran en la cárcel por intentar un 'asesinato'.

—¿Es así? ¿Por qué no pides ayuda a tu pequeña amiga humana, si ella es una aliada?

—Tal vez lo haga-… —abrió la boca de par en par —¡AYUUUUUDA SRTA. MARIA!

Salió tan estrangulado y patético que María no pudo evitar poner una palma en su frente. Se inclinó hacia un lado y terminó derribando otras tablas y sartenes. El sonido del metal resonó con el eco del oído de uno de los conejos.

— _¡_ _Mierda_ _!_ —ella maldijo, cuando lo escuchó correr, riendo alegremente.

—Oye jefe, jefe, la he encontrado, la encontré, la encontré, yo-…

Hubo un fuerte choque de algo duro golpeando algo suave. Piel de reunión de estaño. El conejo salió volando, aterrizando con un ruido sordo en el suelo polvoriento. María permaneció donde estaba sentada, revisando su sartén en busca de sangre, en estado de shock por lo rápido que eran sus reflejos. Todavía en su estrangulación, Rango se rio nerviosamente mientras Bill lo miraba y apretaba el cuello del camaleón.

—Ma-ri-aah —jadeó en pequeñas sílabas.

—Si ella es una cosa tan especial para ti, ¿dónde está escondida?

—Aquí.

Bad Bill se indignó al ver a María parada como una giganta sobre la pequeña tienda de armas, con una sartén en la mano, que parecía pertenecer a una tienda de juguetes en comparación con sus manos. Lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, una mirada decidida en su rostro y en sus ojos.

—¿Vas a pegarme niñita

—Tal vez. A menos que dejes caer a mi amigo.

Bill arrojó al camaleón al suelo en un instante, pero nunca apartó su mirada de ella, en vez de eso, sacó su arma del cinturón y la cargó, apuntándola directamente hacia ella. Sorprendentemente, ella no tuvo miedo y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Su expresión facial cambió de orgullo a miedo repentino ya que cada paso que daba hacía que el suelo debajo de él se estremeciera. ¿Este era solo un bebé humano?

María nunca dejó de moverse, a pesar de que se sorprendió a sí misma que había encontrado el coraje para hacerlo.

El monstruo de gila dejó caer su arma mientras el otro monstruo se alzaba sobre él. Sus ojos amarillos ahora mostraban un absoluto terror mientras ella levantaba la sartén lista para balancearse. El monstruo de gila levantó los brazos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— _Disfrute de su vuelo_ —murmuró antes de balancear su arma y golpear al reptil con toda su fuerza, enviándolo a volar. Los otros miembros de la banda observaron con horror y asombro como su líder desapareció de la vista. El sonido de sus gritos los hizo agitarse hacia sus correcaminos y huir.

—¡Sí! —Rango gritó detrás de ellos —¡Y no vuelvas! Porque si lo haces, ¡te volaré muy feo la cara!

Rápidamente salió de su regodeo cuando vio a María doblada sobre una rodilla, agarrándose la pierna.

—¡Señorita María! ¿Estás bien?

María levantó un poco la cabeza. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio su mano. Estaba teñida de escarlata. Cuando miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que había sido golpeada con una bala perdida. Su rostro leyó el pánico y su corazón latía como un tambor.

Rango quedó sin aliento.

—La oficina de Doc. ¡Ahora! —dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que tomara su mano palmeada. Con mucho gusto la tomó, una repentina oleada de náuseas y mareos se apoderó de ella, mientras se arrastraba hacia el otro lado de la calle, dejando atrás sus cintas rojas.


	8. Soiled Dove

**Antes que nada, un poco de historia: The Soiled Doves eran las damas de burdeles en tiempos del salvaje oeste, y creo que algunos distritos de luz roja todavía usan el término. No sé lo que significa su nombre, pero supongo que se refiere al hecho de que estas mujeres habían perdido su inocencia y se habían convertido en mujeres que atendían a muchos hombres (de ahí una paloma sucia) los burdeles del viejo oeste se establecieron primero porque no existían muchas mujeres en la ciudad. Hubo algunos que afortunadamente lograron obtener una educación y encontrar trabajo, pero hubo otros que no lo hicieron.**

 **Y considerando que hay un cartel en Dirt en la película que tiene Soiled Dove escrita en él, es justo decir que una ciudad occidental tradicional de Dirt tendría una casa de putas. Los cineastas bien interpretados, bien jugados con personas con la mente sucia.**

 **Entonces sí, como dije, este capítulo trata algunos temas pesados. Pero como una (especie de) persona madura, espero poder escribirla bien y exponer las duras realidades de estos lugares. ¡NO es explícito, lo prometo! Yo nunca les haría eso a ustedes. Créame, yo tampoco me haría eso. De modo que, dejando de lado la advertencia, no es tan mala como crees y probablemente estoy sobreactuando de todos modos con la historia.  
**

—Ahora, María, debería hacer eso —dijo Doc, mordiendo el hilo con los dientes. María revisó su pantorrilla, vendada y reparada, otra cicatriz que acompañaba a esas otras heridas en el desierto. Más vendas y crema.

—Esa es la última de las puntadas —dijo Doc tirando los guantes a la basura. —Ya aseguraste una pelea María, tu herida fue muy fuerte. Pero esa agua debería limpiarla y detener cualquier infección.

—Gracias, doctor —dijo —Realmente no sé qué haría sin la mejor ayuda médica posible.

—No diría que soy el mejor —sonrió Doc. —Pero yo soy el único.

No había sido fácil tratar de meter a María en la oficina de Doc, pero a pesar de sus expectativas, en realidad era lo suficientemente pequeña como para entrar gateando. Se sentó en el medio del suelo de madera, sin siquiera tocar el techo. Rango supuso que su tamaño era en parte lo que hacía confundirla con una niña muy pequeña.

—Fuiste extraordinariamente valiente ahí, señorita María —dijo Rango —Pensé que se suponía que yo debía ser el sheriff por aquí, podría hacerte una Vice Diputada.

María se rio. —No lo fui realmente, estaba aterrorizada. He visto grandes monstruos gila antes, pero él era enorme y feo. Yo solo quería huir.

—Pero no lo hiciste. Y es por eso por lo que te atreviste. Ahora tómate un descanso, ¿está bien? No más correr, rodear, no más salto de cuerda, retozar o nadar.

—¿Nadar?

—Sí, ¿no sabías que tenemos un hoyo de natación?

María negó con la cabeza.

—Me encanta nadar, siempre solía ir a casa a nadar. Pero nunca he nadado en un desierto, me encantaría probarlo.

—Hasta que no te curen tus puntos, no podrás —dijo Doc —La más mínima gota de agua y se derrumbarán como la vida sexual de una mantis religiosa.

María no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Rango también se veía un poco incómodo.

—¿Supongo que no necesitas una explicación para eso señorita María?

María se rio. —Realmente no deseo saberlo en realidad, pero tengo una vaga idea.

Doc se salpicó la cara con agua —Perdóname, señorita María. No escogí bien mi seudo-metáfora.

—Está bien. Mi padre solía decir que estaba tan nervioso como una mosca encontrando a una araña cuando conoció a mi madre.

Doc y Rango miraron por un momento y luego se echaron a reír. María se unió a ellos.

—Ambos amaban a los animales. Pero cuando se conocieron, ¡estaban tan asustados!

De repente, la puerta se abrió, el sonido de la campana les alertó sobre la gravedad de la herida del humano. Se volvieron para ver que el visitante era Beans, que parecía frenética y preocupada.

—Oh, hola cariño —Rango trató de distraerla del hecho de que este "humano" ahora residía físicamente en su arquitectura.

—¿Dónde está ella? —dijo la iguana. Se paró en seco cuando notó que María casi tocaba el techo.

—Hola señorita Beans —saludó tímidamente —Estoy aquí y estoy bien.

Rango tuvo que sacarla de su trance catatónico.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿No es asombroso Beans? ¡Ella hizo un buen ataque!

—Un ataque es lo que voy a tener si Bill vuelve —luego, volviéndose hacia María, dijo en voz baja: —¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Doce puntos —dijo María levantando su vestido —Fue una de sus balas.

—Ese hijo de... ¡No sé! A veces me enoja tanto. De todos modos, está bien, las cirugías de Doc generalmente tienen una tasa de éxito del 88%

—98… —murmuró Doc, tomando una foto de jugo de cactus de su taburete en la esquina —Bien, todo lo que digo es que no tienes que preocuparte por nada, esa herida debería sanar en dos ramitas de la cola de un cerdo. Vi tu pequeña pelea con Bill, por cierto, una buena elección de defensa, podría inténtalo yo mismo.

—Realmente no planeaba usarlo —admitió María —Pero tenía miedo.

—¿Tenías miedo? Uh-uh, cariño, Bad Bill es el que tenía miedo. O debería estarlo, con la fuerza con la que lo golpeaste, saldrá del Mojave y entrará en el Sahara —miró su reloj de bolsillo, el que solía pertenecer al difunto banquero el señor Merrimack, su tío adoptivo. —Lo mejor será que regrese al rancho, se acerca el mediodía. Si te sientes mejor ya puedes salir y ayudarme en algún momento.

—¡Eso sería genial! —dijo María, quien estaba encantada de que alguien en el pueblo la quisiera

—¿Qué es el Sahara de todos modos? —preguntó Rango.

Beans lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lee un libro. —replicó ella.

Dio media vuelta y se fue, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Wounded Bird que entró cojeando, llevando un báculo. La pequeña Priscilla lo siguió, sosteniendo una pequeña flor rosa.

—¡Aah, WB bienvenido! —saludó a Rango. —¡Wingapo!

Wounded Bird no se molestó en corregirle que el idioma en el que había hablado era Powhatan, y en su lugar se acercó a Doc. —¿Me has hablado?

—Sí, de hecho, WB, llamé a ti. Supongo que ya recibiste mi mensaje —gimió cuando se agachó para recoger su equipo, tirando de su espalda mientras lo hacía. —Ya necesitabas un cuenco, ¿verdad? —Wounded Bird asintió.

—¿Cómo están sus heridas?

—Mal. Pero nada que no pueda evitarse con un poco de atención también.

Wounded Bird se acercó cojeando a María y le indicó que levantara la pierna. Él inspeccionó su pantorrilla, sus plumas pasaron por alto los puntos de sutura. Sacó algunas de sus plumas y sacó un pequeño frasco de agua de su alrededor, y lo vertió en el cuenco pequeño que Doc le había dado. Luego colocó sus plumas en el cuenco junto con lo que parecía una fruta de cactus aplastada. Colocó la tela húmeda que Doc le había entregado sobre el área infectada, enfriándola al instante.

El pájaro aplicó la mezcla a las heridas de la niña, mientras que Priscilla miraba con asombro.

Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia Doc. —Hay una bala. Ahí dentro. Vamos a tener que eliminarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —los otros tres gritaron.

—¿Esa pieza afilada de metal todavía está debajo de mi piel? —chilló María.

—Me temo que sí, señorita María —dijo Wounded Bird —Acuñada en lo profundo, pero se puede quitar.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Rango.

—Necesitamos un objeto filoso para hacer palanca —dijo Doc —Déjame buscar mis tijeras…

—No funcionará. Demasiado grande, necesitamos algo más delgado y frágil. Posiblemente un colmillo de serpiente.

Rango adoptó el tono más brillante del verde conmocionado que María había visto alguna vez. Si ella no hubiera estado tan aterrorizada, habría reído en voz alta.

—¿Una SS-Ser-S-Se-Ser-Serrppppp?

—Serpiente. —Wounded Bird terminó, haciendo que la lagartija haga una mueca de dolor. —Sí. Es la única manera, a menos que se entierre en su piel como un topo hace en la tierra.

Como si se tratara de una señal, escucharon los sonidos apagados del túnel desde el exterior.

—¡Maldición! ¡Eizekel, Jedidiah! ¡Les dije a ustedes que se vayan en la otra dirección! ¿Por qué no pueden hacer una sola cosa bien?

—¡Lo siento Papi!

Rango asintió —Bueno, hay algunos topos.

—No funcionará. Una herramienta simple no puede eliminarlo.

Rango salió corriendo para ver al viejo topo ciego Balthazar y sus dos hijos, con la cabeza asomando por un agujero en el suelo.

—Hola chicos.

Eizekel se quedó sin aliento, golpeando ligeramente a su hermano y su padre.

—¡Jed, Papi! ¡Es el Sheriff!

—¿El Sheriff? —Balthazar olfateó el aire. —Ah, hola señor Rango, discúlpennos a mí y a mis muchachos, no estábamos haciendo nada ilegal, sólo excavando, es todo.

—Bueno, es bueno oírte no estás haciendo algo malo —dijo Rango, y luego se dio cuenta de lo denso que era y se volvió bruscamente. —¡Ahora sólo espera un momento! Si no es algo malo, ¿por qué haces un túnel en medio del camino?

—Estábamos en camino hacia Soiled Dove —dijo Balthazar con seriedad —Pensé que mis hijos ya tenían edad suficiente, es hora de que tuvieran la primera vez.

—¿Primera vez?

—Pensé que, si estos dos jóvenes caballeros iban a tener esposas algún día, necesitarían algo de práctica al manejar a una dama, y han sido buenos, creo que merecen un regalo.

—Oh, uh, sobre ese lugar-…

—¡Gracias Sheriff!

—Pero-…

—¡Adiós Sheriff!

—Tenemos un niño humano aquí, necesitamos tu-… —Rango suspiró cuando los topos desaparecieron. Se volvió para volver a la oficina del doctor cuando de repente notó que Jake se acurrucaba dormido debajo de un porche, protegido del cálido sol de la tarde. El camaleón casi sintió alivio cuando se quitó el sombrero, inspiró profundamente y marchó. Se deslizó por debajo de la galería y pasó por encima de la cola de la serpiente mientras mantenía su atención en el sombrero negro que cubría los ojos de Jake.

—Uh, ¿Jake? —él esperó. La lengua bífida negra se movió momentáneamente. —¿Jake?

Él, más bien tontamente, fue a tocar la serpiente, pero sus dedos se detuvieron cuando oyó una voz grave decir.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, hermano.

Rango cayó hacia atrás cuando la serpiente se desenredó, y su cascabeleo hizo clic.

—¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Jake se rió entre dientes,

—Puedo olerte desde una milla de distancia, Sheriff. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Rango tragó saliva.

—Bueno, uh, yo-yo tengo o-otro favor que preguntarte, Jake.

—¿Otro? Estoy escuchando.

—Uh bien. Te necesito en la oficina de Doc. Es todo.

Jake levantó la cabeza cuando los dos salieron del porche.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Bad Bill llegó esta mañana y uno de nuestros amigos quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado tratando de ayudar.

—¿En serio? ¿Este amigo fue valiente o simplemente estúpido?

—No diría que fue estúpido-valiente, definitivamente.

—Suena un poco como tú mismo, Sheriff —respondió la serpiente con frialdad, pero él estaba deslizándose hacia la dirección de la cirugía, por lo que Rango lo tomó como una buena señal.

Cuando sonó la campana, todas las cabezas se volvieron para ver que el sheriff Rango había regresado, con la propia muerte.

—De ninguna manera. —respiró Doc —¿Realmente lo convenciste?

Jake lanzó una mirada enojada a Rango, antes de girar la cabeza para mirar a María.

—¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—No me dejaste terminar, Jake —dijo Rango, su acento de hombre duro vaciló —María está muy mal y um… —trató de pronunciar las palabras tan irremediablemente atrapadas en su garganta cuando el cascabel se colocó en forma de S y esperó con impaciencia —Nos preguntábamos si serías tan amable de...

Rápido como un rayo, Rango sintió el pinchazo de su arma en el pecho

—¡ESCÚPELO, CHICO! —rugió la serpiente.

—¡Aahhugh-Maria está lastimada y es malo y hay una bala y te necesitamos para chupar el veneno! —dijo apurado.

El resto esperó, ansioso por escuchar lo que diría la serpiente de cascabel. Rango abrió un ojo, y vio la mirada en su hermano llena de confusión y ofensa. Él los miró hacia abajo, miró a María y movió su lengua saboreando la herida metálica.

—Olvídalo.

Jake se dirigió a la puerta, pero Rango lo detuvo.

—Hermano, esto es importante, ¿no tienes corazón?

—Tengo un corazón, muchacho, pero no le gana a su clase.

—¿Acaba de sacar a Bad Bill de la ciudad y ese es el agradecimiento que le has dado?

—¡Debería estar agradeciéndome por no destrozarla!

—¡Por favor, Jake!

Jake se dio la vuelta. —¿Por qué te importa tanto, Sheriff?

Rango se encogió de hombros. Realmente no se conocía a sí mismo.

—Como dijiste Jake, yo era una mascota. Los humanos eran algo de lo que yo era parte.

Jake negó con la cabeza. —Eres demasiado suave Sheriff, demasiado para tu propio bien.

—Solo tomará un minuto más o menos. —dijo Doc. —Es solo el colmillo que necesitamos.

Jake sonrió.

—¿Colmillo? Bueno, ahora —se deslizó alrededor de los tobillos de María —Necesitas la ayuda de la vieja serpiente de cascabel Jake para sacar ese trozo de plomo de tu alma. ¿Quieres que alguien te salve porque eres demasiado débil para hacerlo tú misma?

—No, no es eso —respondió María sin rodeos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

—Necesitamos una serpiente para sacar la bala de la pierna de la niña —explicó Wounded Bird.

—Entonces él puede realizar algún tipo de ritual espiritual —agregó Rango.

—¿Cómo está ese brazo tuyo, Jefe? —dijo Jake esperando molestar al cuervo.

Wounded Bird no mostró reacción y continuó trabajando en el cuenco. —Muerde esto. —le dijo a Jake. —Necesito veneno.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco, pero con gusto expuso sus colmillos para dejar que el veneno se filtre en el cuenco.

—El veneno es bueno para las heridas de bala —explicó Wounded Bird —Es un Antídoto poderoso. —aplicó el líquido debajo de los vendajes.

—Ahora Jake —dijo Doc. —Vamos a necesitar que vayas allí y saques la bala usando solo uno de tus colmillos.

—Sí, sí, lo tengo —resopló la serpiente.

—Sin veneno.

—Sin promesas. —dijo Jake. María se puso rígida. —¿Qué pasa? Ya tienes miedo, ¿no?

—¡No lo estaría si no siguieras sosteniendo una pistola en mi cabeza! —gritó María.

La serpiente de cascabel Jake se levantó ligeramente.

—Supongo que no necesitas mi ayuda humana.

—¡Jake-…!

—¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Jake colocó un colmillo sobre el área enlucida e hizo una pequeña incisión lo suficientemente grande como para sacar una bala. Él la hundió profundamente en su piel, saboreando cada parte de la derrota y la pérdida que ella había sufrido. Finalmente, después de mucho esperar, la herida se abrió con un chorro de sangre. Algo negro apareció debajo del vendaje, haciendo que María se retorciera de dolor.

—Bien, creo que lo tengo —dijo el doctor. Lo agarró con un par de pinzas, pero solo logró recuperar la mitad, mientras que Jake se tiraba al piso y escupía el otro. Doc lo recogió para examinarlo. —Ni siquiera un rastro de veneno. Es una chica afortunada, Jake, has hecho una amputación.

—La próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte —dijo Jake, mientras salía por la puerta.

—Tendremos que hacer los puntos de sutura, María, pero no debería tomar demasiado tiempo.

—Bueno.

Sintió una pequeña pata golpearla, tirando de su vestido. Priscilla la estaba mirando con grandes ojos dorados, sosteniendo su flor.

—¿Eso es para mí?

—Mm-hmm.

—Es bonito.

—Es una flor de cactus, siempre se la doy a mi mamá cuando está enferma en la cama.

—Gracias.

—Muy bien hermanita, es mejor que le demos a la señorita María la oportunidad de relajarse y cerrar la herida un poco —cuando Wounded Bird, Priscilla y Rango se dirigieron a la puerta, el sherrif se volvió hacia Maria —Si hay algo que necesites, no dudes en preguntar.

—¡Rango! —llamó Beans desde su carreta. El Sherrif corrió sosteniendo su sombrero.

—¿Madame?

—Vine a decirte, Balthazar y sus muchachos están cavando otra vez, si se dirigen al banco deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo. ¡Podrían estar robando agua otra vez!

Rango se encogió.

—Sobre eso, puede que les haya dado un permiso para hacerlo.

—¡¿Un qué?!

—¡Pero está bien, Beans, de verdad! Estaban camino a Soiled Dove.

Ante esto, la expresión facial de Beans cambió de levemente desconcertada a incredulidad.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Los dejas entrar allí!

—Claro que no es perjudicial para nadie. —fue silenciado cuando Beans recogió algunas hierbas agrupadas de su carreta y comenzó a golpearlo con ellas fuertemente. —¡Idiota! ¡Los dejaste entrar-UGHH! ¡Pensé que dijiste que estarías cerrado ese lugar!

—Es legal Beans, lo investigué. ¡Mientras no haya negocios turbios, entonces realmente no se puede hacer nada!

—¡Tú eres el Sheriff! Se supone que debes mantener a las personas en esta ciudad a salvo, incluidas las mujeres jóvenes. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había visto a una niña de la edad de Priscilla caminar allí? ¡Bien, ella todavía no ha salido!

—L-Lo siento. Supongo que podría comprobarlo o quizás vigilar las cosas.

Beans de repente trajo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar desde la dirección del burdel.

—Entras ahí por no más de un minuto, ¿bien? Un segundo más y ¡cortaré esa cola tuya inmediatamente!

Rango salió corriendo sin querer corregirla, que las colas de lagarto vuelven a crecer en tres días. Se detuvo justo afuera de la infame Soiled Dove, se ajustó el cinturón y los pantalones, acomodó su sombrero para parecer que hablaba en serio en lugar de un cliente. Mientras empujaba la puerta esperaba ver una escena de caos y promiscuidad.

En cambio, era solo un bar, con muchas mujeres y hombres sentados en cojines en el suelo, el aire lleno de incienso y humo de cigarrillo.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, incluido el camarero.

—¡Alguacil! —la ardilla saludó —¡Nunca pensé que vería tu cara aquí! ¡Este lugar es solo para solteros!

Rango se rió nerviosamente.

—Mi-uh-prometida, sugirió que debería-…

—Aah, ¿está aburrida de ti? —un jabalí se rió —¡Toma asiento! —se rió de nuevo cuando una hurón joven tiró coqueta de su brazo.

—¡Hey Sheriff, ven a conocer a Mabel!

—Estoy demasiado ocupado en este momento.

—¡Vamos Sheriff! —dijeron más de ellos, agarrando sus hombros, como ninfas tratando de arrastrarlo al agua. —Soy Sharise.

—¿Es un n-n-nombre bíblico?

—¡Es lo que quieras, corazón!

—¡De acuerdo, señoras! Déjenlo en paz. Entonces, sheriff, ¿vas a pagar o qué?

—Oh no, vine aquí para decir-…

—Oye, ¿qué tal una historia del sheriff? —llamó un hombre borracho desde una esquina del bar.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos Sheriff! —los otros se unieron.

Rango sabía que Beans iba a sospechar si se quedaba un momento más, pero ya su lado acrobático comenzaba a tomar el control.

—Está bien, ¿alguna vez les dije la hora en la que los maté a los hermanos Jenkins?  
******************************************************************************************

—Trata de no forzar demasiado, María —dijo Doc mientras dejaba que abriera la pequeña puerta y gateara hacia afuera. —Si los puntos se quedan, sanarán en poco tiempo, ¿entiendes?

—Sí señor. Gracias, Doc.

María logró arrastrarse por los escalones sin romper nada (todavía se estaba ajustando al tamaño del lugar) cuando de repente notó una figura familiar -Bad Bill- de vuelta. Se congeló mientras miraba en su dirección y gruñía, pero para su sorpresa, él se volvió y caminó más rápido, como si temiera que golpeara de nuevo, otra vez. Ella notó que él se escabullía a través de una puerta alrededor de la parte trasera de otro salón de madera. Caminando hacia allí vio el letrero colgando sobre ella.

—¿Paloma sucia? —ella leyó, entonces recordó. Mirando a través de una ventana, vio a una multitud reuniéndose, incluyendo mujeres con trajes reveladores alrededor del sheriff Rango de todas las personas que representaban una gran crónica para ellos.

—La bala rebota en una de ellas y golpea su encendedor de plata que hace clic y se enciende, las llamas atacan a la ropa de otro y lo queman hasta...

María trató de escuchar más cerca cuando escuchó una fuerte tos a su lado. Una hembra de sapo estaba de pie en los escalones vestida con una blusa blanca que revelaba su escote y una falda azul cubierta de cenizas. Estaba fumando un largo cigarrillo y una gran capa de maquillaje cubría su rostro, su lápiz labial color cereza y su brillante sombra azul.

—¿Estás buscando un trabajo, cariño? —la mujer sapo preguntó, casi riendo mientras miraba a la niña de arriba a abajo.

María le lanzó una mirada sucia.

—¡No! Vine porque estaba... —se aseguró de que Bad Bill todavía no hubiera salido —Curioseando.

—¿No lo estaríamos todos? —dijo tomando un largo soplido de su cigarrillo.

—¿Qué está haciendo el sheriff Rango allí?

—Cuentos contados, lo mismo de siempre.

Balthazar empujó a sus dos hijos a través de la puerta.

—¡Ya van chicos, todas suyas!

—¡Hola!

—¿Esta es tu primera vez, cariño?

María rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había encontrado.

—Esas señoras…

—Síp. —dijo la mujer sapo, ni siquiera le permitió terminar a María —Llámame por cualquier cosa. Mi nombre es Melonee, soy la dueña.

—Sí te he visto allí —dijo María señalando el salón.

—¿Qué? ¿Una chica no puede bailar y cantar a veces? —revisó el bar —Será mejor que vaya, Cedric se quedará sin bebidas. No pierdas el tiempo aquí de todos modos, cariño, no es tan divertido como los hombres lo hacen sonar.

Los pensamientos de María fueron intercalados por gritos de ira desde la otra puerta. Bad Bill tenía a una de las chicas del brazo y discutía con ella muy fuerte.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Es eso lo que me cobras por ti, pequeña zorra?

—¡Tienes que pagar-…!

—¡No tengo que hacer nada, ahora que soy un cliente de pago, haces lo que digo!

—¡Tu dinero no es bueno aquí!

—Si vuelves a hablar... —alzó un puño para golpearla.

—¡OYE!

Bad Bill miró a María, que estaba parada con los puños apretados.

—¡Pensé que te había dejado claro esta mañana que ya no quiero que sigas acosando a la gente!

—¿Qué? ¿Y tú otra vez? ¡No me enfades chiquilla, este es asunto mío!

María se sintió hervir.

—¡Y ahora es mío! —ella gritó. De repente, el relicario alrededor de su cuello comenzó a brillar intensamente, haciendo que ella protegiera sus ojos, y cegó a Bill antes de que volviera a su color normal.

Bill frunció el ceño empujando a la mujer aterrorizada que desapareció dentro. Nunca rompió el contacto visual, pero él se fue de todos modos, probablemente estaba cansado y enojado de ser arrojado y humillado por un humano le estaba diciendo que se largara en una de sus visitas regulares.

Mientras se alejaba, María vio a Beans mirando desde el otro lado de la calle. Le indicó a María que se acercara y corrió hacia ella sosteniendo su vestido.

—¿Dos veces en un día, señorita María? —ella dijo de brazos cruzados —Más encuentros y necesitaremos darle una insignia.

María se encogió de hombros.

—Él la estaba lastimando. Me recordó a mi tío cuando lastimó a mi madre. ¿Qué es ese lugar de todos modos?

Los ojos de Beans se oscurecieron.

—Una casa de putas —respondió rotundamente —Veo que conociste al dueño. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Ella solo habló sobre su trabajo. No mucho más —mintió María.

—¡Hmph! Me mantendría alejado de este lugar si fuera tú, no es un lugar para chicas respetables como tú —dejó de hablar. María casi pensó que estaba presenciando uno de los ataques de iguanas congeladas, pero sus ojos seguían parpadeando. —¿Por qué no ha regresado aún ese hijo de…?

María vio como Beans marchaba directamente a través de la puerta y tiraba de Rango, que aún estaba disfrutando de la adoración de sus admiradores, le tiraba de la cola y lo sacaba del lugar mientras protestaba y suplicaba.

—¡Ahh! ¡Déjame, Beans! ¡Oye, eso duele!

—¡Te va a doler aún más una vez que termine contigo!

María soltó una risita tonta cuando Rango le tiró el sombrero en medio de intentar salir del agarre de Beans. Ella casi había olvidado la luz que había venido de la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

 **Nota de la traductora: ¡UFFF! ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿más de un año?, ¡en serio lo lamento tanto!, diossss, lo que pasa es que mi computadora se descompuso y perdí los datos de las cuentas en las páginas que tenía activas allí, entre ellas estaba , y olvidé mi contraseña establecida en esta cuenta, realmente soy muy mala con esa herramienta de "¿Olvidaste tu contraseña?", así que me pasé la vida y después de algunos meses me había resignado y asumí que no recuperaría esta cuenta, pero en una limpieza profunda en papeles viejos de mi casa salió una libreta con la hoja en donde tenía los datos de mis cuentas y sus contraseñas, entre ellas estaba esta cuenta (porque no estaba vinculada a Google o Facebook), corrí a mi nueva computadora, puse los datos para acceder y ¡ENTRÓ OMG!, casi inmediatamente recordé los proyectos olvidados aquí, entre ellos que no subí por completo mi fanfic llamado "La Hija de Yato" (que está terminado desde 2016 en Wattpad) y la traducción de este fic que me gustó muchísimo. En realidad casi nadie ha leído ésta traducción, pero porque supongo que el fandom no está tan vivo en español, igual no me importa e intentaré subir los demás capítulos porque me comprometí a mí misma en poder traducir esto e incluso le avisé a la autora y me lo permitió entonces en parte no quiero decepcionarla(?) ¡así que… cambio y fuera! (a cualquier fantasmón que no deja reviews pero de todos modos ha leído lo que llevo traducido jsjsjs)**


End file.
